Ark Kingdom: The Magic Within (Bellarke)
by JulietLiving
Summary: The people of Ark left the Old Kingdom when wars threatened to destroy them all. The wars were caused by magic. When Ark Kingdom was created they had the final wizards cast a spell around it. They left a green net surrounding the entire kingdom. It has kept all magic out of Ark Kingdom. Until now. They will send a group through the crack to the world filled with magic and mayhem.
1. Chapter 1

Ark Kingdom is surrounded by a boundary. It keeps you inside, but mostly it keeps magic out. Of course, every once in a while magic finds its way through the cracks. When that happens it finds a host and latches on. The kingdom has banned magic so if someone has been found that has magic they are floated. That's when they catapult you through the veil. It sounds better when they say floated. It kills you instantly. It's pretty morbid, but that's what they have to do to keep everyone else safe. If you're under 18 though, they just lock you up. I'm one of the 100 teenagers in the dungeon.

My father found a rip in the veil, which means that more and more magic will start seeping in. We need to find a way to assimilate to the new world, but the council doesn't want to. My father was going to bring the news to the kingdom, but he failed and was floated for it. I fought the men and got locked up. I have been in a cell by myself for months isolated.

A guard comes to my cell and opens it. "Bind her hands." He commands the guards with him.

"Wait. No, I don't turn eighteen for another month!" I yell as I try to break away from the men.

"Take off the silver." He looks at the bracelet I got from my father.

"No, it was my father's." I fight harder. I break loose and run out of my cell.

"Clarke. Stop." My mom's voice stops me.

I turn around. "Mom? What's going on?"

"You're not getting floated. They're sending you to the old kingdom. Here this will help us know that you're okay." She wraps a copper bracelet around my wrist. It has a green, glowing orb on it.

"I have another and it will glow green as long as you are okay. We need to know if it's safe to go back. I love you. Stay safe." I start to feel dizzy and fall forward.

I wake up in a carriage. I can hear horses clomping away at the hard ground. I open my eyes to see a boy who has spectacles on his forehead. It's odd that he doesn't seem to be using them. They have a band on them that holds them in place. Next to him is boy about our age with medium length, black hair. They notice me observing them. I look down.

"Hi, I'm Jasper. This is Monty." The boy with the spectacles greets me.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Clarke." I cringe at their shared gasps.

"We heard that you were here but we couldn't believe it." Monty speaks up.

The carriage halts causing me to fall forward. A boy who I hadn't noticed before catches me before I fall to the floor.

"Thank you." I look at him and feel a blush rush across my cheeks. He has long brown hair, kind brown eyes, and a handsome smile.

"You are very welcome, m'lady. I'm Finn." He gives me a bow in jest.

I smile and open my mouth to speak but am stopped when the guards open the door.

"Get out. You will be walking the rest of the way. We are at the crack in the veil. You will travel through it to the Old Kingdom. We are sending tracking birds with you. When you arrive send one back to let us know. We have left the pens and parchment with Wells Jaha."

They then grab our arms and force us out of the carriage. There are other kids around my age getting pushed towards the veil. Most of them are fighting against the guards. I turn when I hear a loud banging. All eyes follow the same direction to the guard.

"You will go or we will end your life now!" He shouts over the crowd.

"We better go." Jasper heads towards the veil.

"I want to be first." Monty pushes Jasper playfully.

"We'll go together."

"Agreed."

"Ready?" Finn asks me.

"I don't think I ever will be." I take his outstretched hand and follow the other kids to the glowing green net.

"It will be a day's walk until we even reach the edge of the veil." Wells says as he catches up to us.

"Go away, _Prince._" I spit out at him.

"I'm here to help keep you safe Clarke." He looks at me with his sad eyes.

"I do not care. Stay away." I rip my hand free from Finn's and hasten my walk.

"Sorry." I say as I bump into a girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"You needn't be. It was my own fault. I was looking for someone rather than where I was going." She smiles at me.

"I'm Clarke."

"I'm –"

"Octavia?" A tall man with dark hair and even darker eyes calls out interrupting her response.

"Bell?" The girl next to me calls back and rushes to the man. He hugs her tightly, lifting her clear off the ground. I have stopped walking because I am mesmerized by the affection between the two. They look to be related but how could they be? In Ark Kingdom you can only have one child if that because with the net they are worried about overpopulation.

"Clarke this is my brother, Bellamy." All of the people around us stop to stare.

"Brother?" I ask, stunned.

"Yes, you were the one that they kept hidden under the floor right?" Jasper asks as he catches up to us.

"You will not speak of it." Bellamy commands.

"Calm down, Bell."

"We better keep moving." Wells pipes in.

"Go on. No one is stopping you." I wave my hand towards the veil. The glow from the veil is so strong here that we all look a bit green.

"Look at this!" I look, horrified, to see Finn hopping from boulder to boulder right on the edge of the veil.

"Look out! If you touch the veil it will kill you!" I shout to everyone that can hear.

"I am just fine." Finn says as he jumps to the next boulder. Two boys climb up onto the boulders to join him. Then the earth starts to shake. It has to do with the breaking veil. Finn wobbles on the edge of the boulder, but luckily slides down away from the veil. The other boys are not as lucky. They crash into the green mist. They scream as their bodies disintegrate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finn! Are you hurt?" I call out as I run to him. It took me a moment to break from the spell that I was under. We all were just starring at the veil as the smoke from the boy's bodies was released towards us. I am the only one who is moving. Even the man, Bellamy is standing frozen. All eyes are on the veil instead of on the boy who is clutching his ankle.

When I get closer I see that Wells is with him. There is a boulder on top of Wells' leg. Finn is trying to help pull it off, but he can't let go of his ankle for longer than a moment before cringing from the pain. There is blood seeping from a gash that goes from his ankle up to his knee. I hear someone yelling out orders but I don't listen. I focus my energy on helping the boys with me. I kneel down letting my gown crumple under me. I can see the white of Finn's shin bone through the blood.

"Finn, I'm going to touch your leg. I need to see how bad the wound is. This will burn a little. Ready?" I look at his pain stricken face.

He nods his head.

I touch his leg with just a finger at first and feel the rush of pain course through my body. My leg feels as though it is getting slit open with a dull blade. My vision goes hazy and it looks like I'm in a tunnel. My consciousness is getting pulled towards another plane. I can't tell if I'm getting sucked into the past or the future.

I blink a couple times trying to draw back to the here and now. I can't help him unless I focus. Slowly I clasp his leg with my entire hand and let my other join it. I hear a whimper escape Finn's lips as his flesh starts to mend itself. I feel a spark hit me and then it is done. His leg has a light scar and that is all that is left. I rip off a scrap of fabric from my gown to wipe off the blood.

"Clarke. What just happened?" Finn is looking at me with eyes wide with fear.

"Nothing. The cut wasn't fatal so I cleaned it up." I look him in the eyes, willing him to let it go.

"But, there is nothing but a scar now." He touches the pink flesh.

"Yes. Can you help me with the boulder?" I stand and wipe the dirt off my gown. There is blood splattered on it.

"Here we can use these branches as leverage to lift it up." Monty says as Jasper, Octavia, and he appear.

"Clarke, Octavia, can you pull him out when we lift the rock up?" Jasper asks.

"Yes." We say as one.

"Wait." Bellamy's strong voice stops us. The boys are holding the branches under the rock. "I will pull him out. Now!"

Octavia and I jump out of the way as he pushes in front of us. He grips Wells by his shoulders. The tightness of his shirt gives me an impressive look at his bulging muscles as he pulls my once friend out. I can hear the branches crackling. Bellamy pulls Wells out just when the boulder crashes to the ground. Bellamy lets out a groan and grabs his head.

"Did you strain yourself?" I ask stepping towards him.

"Don't worry yourself princess, I'm fine." He steps out of my reach and I let my hand drop to my side.

I turn back to the others as they help Wells up. He hops on his left foot, but I can tell from his expression and stance that his leg isn't hurt too badly. The rest of the group is already at least 50 paces ahead of us so we start walking again. Jasper and Monty help Wells hobble through the rubble.

There are rocks everywhere. They must have been misplaced by the quake. Soon we are climbing. I wish that I had pants instead of a gown. The wispy fabric keeps catching on the rocks. I am the only one who isn't in pants.

"Having trouble?" Finn asks.

"Yes, I was just thinking that I wished that I had pants." I answer as I yank at a piece stuck on a rock yet again.

"You could always just take the dress off." He winks.

"That's not decent." I slap him lightly for his joke at my expense.

"Here, let me." Bellamy interrupts us appearing out of nowhere. He lifts me into his arms and starts stalking off towards the group that is now much farther ahead of us. He somehow is able to walk without falling while the others are still on hands and knees even with the extra weight of caring me. I also notice that the way he's holding me we aren't touching skin at all.

"You can put me down. I _can _walk on my own, thank you." I say curtly. If I weren't currently in his arms then it wouldn't sound so weak.

"Please, princess. You were holding us all up and I have a feeling that it'd be worse to leave you behind than to just carry you." He gives me a look of disdain.

"Stop calling me princess. My name is Clarke."

"Yes, _princess."_ His words drip with sarcasm.

"I'm not a princess!"

"Whatever you say, princess. Now stop talking or I will be leaving you behind or maybe I'll just throw you in the veil." He rocks me close to the green mist.

"You –" I stop what I'm saying as he rocks me towards the veil again. He has is eyebrow up in challenge.

I huff out a breath of air in defeat and settle back. I decide to use the silence to plan out my revenge against him.

"Bell! We need you!" I recognize the scream as Octavia.

"O? What is it?" Bellamy calls back as he speeds up his pace. Soon he is leaping across the rubble. I swear that it looks like the rocks are coming up to meet him rather than his feet falling to them.


	3. Chapter 3

We stop a couple feet away from Octavia. I can see her hair above the crowd. All of our people are surrounding her and they are cheering. Octavia must be standing on a rock for me to be able to see her. Bellamy drops me to the ground. Luckily I catch myself as he pushes his way through the mob.

I hurry after him. He hasn't made it very far yet. A boy makes the mistake to shove Bellamy back when he tries to get past him. Bellamy pulls his arm back and punches him square in the jaw. The boy squeals as he grabs his face. After that they all part to let us through. My heart sinks when I see what they are cheering about.

Wells is in the middle with a boy about his size swinging a dagger at him. Wells stubbles and falls on his backside because he can't stand well on his hurt ankle. He catches his weight with one arm while the other goes up to block the boy's next jab.

"Stop!" I yell, but because of the cheering only Bellamy can hear me or he's the only one who cares.

"Murphy! Stop! Atom help him up!" His voice booms over the cheering.

"Thank you." I tell Bellamy as I step around him to help Wells.

"Wait." He puts his arm out stopping me. "It has to be a fair fight."

With that he leans down and pulls out a small dagger from his boot. Without looking up he pitches it at Wells. Wells catches it just as the blade is a mere inch from his right eye. He pushes away from Atom after thanking him and moves into a fight stance. This is the first time I've seen him ready to fight and it wasn't just for fun or training.

"Are you crazy? You almost just killed him yourself!" I fight against Bellamy's hold on my arm. His glove starts to rub at the sensitive flesh of my inner arm. I stop struggling.

"We aren't in the Kingdom anymore. If he wants to be the prince he has to prove himself." Bellamy says so only I can hear him.

"Not right now. He's hurt already." Finn is standing on the other side of me.

Murphy looks at Wells. "You're no _prince _of mine." He spits at his feet and leaps toward him.

I struggle harder against Bellamy's hold. "Don't let him do this." I plead with him.

Bellamy doesn't respond. I kick at him and he just pulls me closer so that I can't put any force behind my hits. I look at his face and it is completely unreadable. His features are harsh and I can see that he is much more powerful than I thought at first.

I look back at the two boys who are fighting. Murphy has a cut on his left arm and Wells' limp is more severe. Murphy jumps at Wells again and slices his dagger towards his right arm. Wells dodges the blow while simultaneously kicking out. His foot lands on Murphy's ribcage causing him to wobble. Murphy uses the momentum to through his arm out. His fist connects with Wells' cheek.

When he pulls back there is a growing red line on Wells' cheek. Wells ducks out of the way of the next attack and comes up with his fist ready. It slams into Murphy's nose. The crack echoes off of the surrounding rubble. The group cheers so loudly at the sight of blood gushing from Murphy's nose that I have to cover my ears.

Murphy screams as he throws his dagger. Wells doesn't move out of the way fast enough. The dagger lands in his side. I'm just thankful that he moved enough that it didn't land in his chest. Blood starts to ooze out around the knife. Murphy grabs the hilt of the dagger and twists it. Wells' groans as he tries to fend him off.

I shove Bellamy's arm off of me with strength I never knew I had and rush towards Wells. Bellamy hugs me from behind to hold me back.

"Let me go!"

"No, you have to let him do this." He sounds almost sad.

"No, he'll kill him." I can feel tears welling in my eyes.

"You should have more faith in your prince." He says and I hear a rumble. Just then the rock Murphy is standing on crumples causing him to fall backward. Wells uses the opening to pull the blade from his side and jump down on Murphy. He puts the blade to Murphy's throat. His own blood is dripping onto the other boy's neck.

"I will not kill you. This is over." Wells drops the knife and gets back up. His hands immediately go to the wound on his side.

Bellamy drops his hold and I run to Wells. I pull him up from the ground onto the flatter surface of a table like boulder. I help him lie down and pull his hands away from the wound. Blood is already pooling underneath him.

"Enough!" Bellamy's voice quiets the entire group. I look to see Murphy holding the dagger about two meters away from us. Murphy scowls at Bellamy, drops the blade, and walks away.

"Okay, this is going to hurt." I say to Wells as I press my hands to his side.

My hands feel warm as I sense the damage that has been caused. Luckily the blade missed all of his vital organs. It will be a lot easier to heal this way. I feel someone come up behind me but keep my focus on my once best friend. I feel myself pulled into the past.

_Wells and I are jousting. He is on a white horse and I am on a grey one. My dad drops the flag and we race towards each other. We have sticks like they use in real competitions. It is heavy but feels good cradled in my arm. Our fathers and my mother are on the side now cheering us both on. Wells has an enormous smile on his face that matches my own._

I was so happy, so innocent back then. That was the day before I was cursed. The day before my father told me the truth about our kingdom.

"You healed him just like me." Finn is breathing in my ear. He's speaking so quietly that I can barely hear him. "I knew it."

"Yes, I'm a monster." I can feel the darkness in the back of my mind struggling to break free. I bite my lip until I taste the metallic blood. This is enough to pull me out of the spell that tries to consume me.

"You're not the only one." Finn says and I feel a warmth coming from him like what I feel when I'm healing.

"We need to keep moving! Get in groups. You will not go off alone." Bellamy calls out. He and Octavia come over to us.

"Princess let's get you into some better clothes. I'm not going to carry you the whole way." He says to me. I can see a smile play at his lips for a second before his face is blank again.

"I don't have anything else."

"I do. Come with me. You, get started. Watch Octavia. If anything happens to her you'll answer to me. Got it?" He says to the small group still with us. Jasper and Monty share a look before shrugging their shoulders. Atom helps Wells to his feet and they all start off.

I follow Bellamy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you have clothes with you? I ask Bellamy as he helps me get over the rubble. We are careful to stay away from the glowing, green edge.

"I brought them for Octavia." He doesn't look back, just continues marching towards a covered area. The boulders are getting bigger as we are close to the side of a mountain. We've only gone back a couple hundred feet from where we were.

"Why did you have them with you? You couldn't have known about this." I hold out my hand so that he can help me over a jagged rock. His gloved hand holds mine tight until I'm on solid ground and then he drops it as if I've burned him.

"It doesn't matter." He stops abruptly. "You can change here."

"Excuse me? It's completely open here." I look around. If anyone walked our way they would see me.

"No one will be coming our way. We're inside the veil. I won't look. Just hurry." He shoves some clothes into my arms.

"Fine." I shimmy out of my slip and pull on a pair of pants. They fit a bit snugger than I am accustomed to wearing, but they will be better than the dress. Next, I try to pull my dress down so I can so I can slip the tunic on without being completely bear. I yank at the cords in the back of the dress and they don't budge. I can't twist my arm enough to get the knots out. _Why do they have to make these so hard to get out of?_

"Bellamy?" I whisper as I turn around and he is staring at me. His eyes are dark.

"Yes?" He coughs out.

"I need help. I can't get the dress off. Could I use a dagger?"

"No!" He bellows. "I mean no, I can help you. You'd probably cut yourself." His voice goes back to the normal bitter one. The one that makes me want to slap him.

"I won't. Just hand it over and this time don't look."

"No. Turn around. I'll undo the backing. I've helped Octavia with dresses before. I know what to do." He steps closer to me and raises his eyebrow. I let out a puff of air in annoyance, but finally turn around once I realize that he won't give in.

"Such a princess." He teases. "First, hold my gloves. They'll get in the way." I hear him slip the leather off of his fingers and hold my hand out behind me. He drops them in my waiting hand. They are surprisingly warm in my grasp. I hold them in both hands and let my thumb caress the inside. They feel like a cloud. I slip them on my hands. They are too big, but I don't care.

I jump when I feel Bellamy right behind me. He picks up my long, blonde hair and gently drops it over my shoulder. "It was in the way." His breath is on my neck.

I feel the tugs on the cords as he works at the knots. He grunts a couple times, but soon I feel it start to loosen. He continues to work at a couple other knots. Then, I reach back to hold the dress in place as it starts to fall. It's on the edges of my shoulders now and I can feel the chilly air against my back.

"Thank you." I turn to face Bellamy. His eyes come up to meet mine. They are nearly black. There is just a small golden circle around the darkness in them. They are beautiful.

"Do you need any more help?" He asks with a deep voice I haven't heard from him before.

"No, thank you." I break eye contact and can feel a blush engulf my face. "Can you turn around now?"

"Can I have my gloves back?" He gives me a mocking smile.

"Yes, here." I tug them off of my fingers.

When I hand them over my pinky touches his palm. I gasp as the familiar rush of power courses through me. I can't stop myself as my consciousness shoots forward. The colors all swirl around me as I feel my head hit something hard. There is a pressure on top of me, but I can't move it. Before I can figure out what is going on everything stops spinning. I blink a couple of times and see a grey sky.

It's hard to breathe so I try to sit up. I can't budge, so I look down at my chest. Bellamy is lying on top of me. His eyes are closed and he looks peaceful. I tug at my arm to pull it out from under his sprawled out body. I shake his shoulder until he starts to rustle.

"Clarke?" He says as his confused eyes meet my own. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Can you get off of me though?" I wave at my still covered body.

"Sorry. Here." He rolls off of me smoothly and then helps me sit up. He is kneeling in front of me. I grab the sides of my dress as it starts to fall off of my shoulders completely

"Where are we?" I ask, terrified once I look around. I don't recognize anything. We are in a meadow that is surrounded by trees on all sides.

"I don't know, princess." He shakes his head.

"There they are! Grab them! Don't let the girl escape! Kill the man if you must!"


	5. Chapter 5

There are men dressed in chainmail carrying swords and bows. They are far enough away that we can only hear them when they yell. I look at Bellamy and see that his shoulders are tense. He is still holding my hand and helps me stand up. I grip the back of my dress with my free hand as we start towards the trees.

"Bell, Clarke, in here!" I look to my right and see Octavia, Jasper, Finn, and a man I've never seen before. They are in a small cave. We step inside and are plunged into darkness. There are tree branches and ivy hanging that covers up the opening. Small amounts of light break through the gaps.

"What the heck were you doing out in the open?" The man asks. I can see the anger on his face as well as here it in his voice. His skin is dark making it hard to make him out in the shadow. He is big though and looks like a warrior.

"I don't know." I say just as Bellamy growls "Who are you?"

"Bell, it's not funny anymore. He's one of us now." Octavia says with frustration in her voice. She shoves her hand through her messy hair. That's when I notice the scars on her face and hands. I look at Jasper and Monty to see scars on them too.

"What happened to you guys? We haven't been gone that long." I feel Bellamy squeeze my hand tight and so I look at him. He leans in closer to me. His mouth is practically touching my ear.

"Something isn't right." He whispers.

"Of course it's not. You were supposed to be going to meet with the Mountain Kingdom." Octavia says. "Wait," She points at us and continues. "You're not right. You shouldn't be here."

"We've established that, they're supposed to be on their way to Mountain Kingdom." Jasper says; rolling his eyes.

"No…" Octavia trails off and then grabs her head as if she has a headache.

"What is it, Octavia?" The man, no Lincoln, rubs her back and looks concerned. There is more light coming in between the trees now making it easier to see.

"They aren't right. They really don't know what we're talking about." Octavia is still holding her head and has her eyes closed. She leans back against Lincoln.

"Octavia, what's wrong? Let me check your head." I move closer as I hear men stomping from just outside of our haven.

"Over here!" A man yells. He can't be farther than two yards away.

"We need to move." Lincoln picks Octavia up into his arms as Jasper and Monty grab their packs. Lincoln looks to the boys. "Jasper?"

"I'm sorry. I can't yet."

"Dang it. I thought so. We'll have to run. Ready?" He looks to Bellamy and me. I look to Bellamy and he squeezes my hand again in reassurance. Thankfully, Monty helps me knot my dress at the top so it will stay up.

Lincoln pulls some ivy to the side so he can see out. "Let's go. Monty, Jasper, you go first. Then, Bellamy –"

Bellamy cuts Lincoln off. "No, you will go with O. Then, Clarke and I will follow you."

"That works too." Lincoln pushes the ivy farther away. "Go."

Monty and Jasper run out of the cave. Then we hear a whistle and stomping as the guards race after them. Lincoln waits only a couple of seconds before sprinting off with Octavia still in his arms. Bellamy leads me out of the cave after the others. Just as we turn towards the river my arm is yanked so hard that I hear a pop. I know from the pain that it's dislocated.

I yelp in pain as I whip around to see the man who is still tugging on my arm. He has a nasty sneer on his face and his breath is coming out hard. It smells of rotten eggs and sour milk. There is food dangling from his red beard. Bellamy pulls at me to try and break his hold to no avail. I scream from the pain as I'm jerked between them again. The man laughs as Bellamy pulls out a dagger.

"You think you can save her, boy?" He growls. Spit flies from his mouth.

Bellamy doesn't respond. He just chucks the dagger at the man. It hits his chest and blood spews out of the wound.

"Argh!" The man groans as he clutches his seeping chest.

Us being as close to the man as we are I'm surprised that the blade was able to stick, let alone cause actual damage. As he falls back his grip on me doesn't loosen causing me to fall with him. Bellamy breaks his hold on my hand just as I'm about to hit the ground.

Then the world starts spinning.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bellamy!" I call out as I grip my throbbing arm. Pain shoots up to my shoulder with every step I take. I can see the veil close to me so I know whatever happened is over. For me. Looking around I don't recognize where I am. There are tall rough surfaces surrounding me.

"Bellamy!" I yell again as I stumble over the uneven ground. I grab the edge of a cliff with my good arm and step into cracks trying to pull myself up. If I can get to high ground maybe I'll be able to see him. With my hurt arm dangling off to my side I have to jump for each foot hold. Then I lean against the cliff so that I can raise my arm to another handhold. After the third jump my hand is slippery from sweat.

I just have to go up about one meter before my head will be able to peek over the edge. Then I will hopefully be able to pull myself up. I have my feet positioned and lean against the rock. All of a sudden the ground shifts and I can't hold myself up as my feet slip out from under me. I fall backwards. I scream and slam into something much softer than stone.

"Princess, it seems I came at just the right time." Bellamy smirks down at me.

"I was doing just fine on my own, thank you." He gently slides me down so my feet are on the ground but he keeps a hold of me. I look at his hands and see that his gloves are back on. His eyes follow mine.

"I landed right by our stuff. I grabbed my pack and came to find you. I've been looking for an hour." He says.

"What happened?" I ask, not wanting to say any of it out loud.

"I have no idea. We've both lost our minds I think." He looks me in the eye and gives me a tight hug and whispers in my ear so quietly that I can barely hear him. "I thought you were gone."

I yelp in pain as the force of his hug makes my arm ignite with pain. The adrenaline from climbing has worn off so I can feel the dislocated joint again.

"You're hurt. Here." He lets go and touches my arm. "This will hurt, but then it will be better. Ready?"

"Yes."

"On the count of three."

"Okay."

"1…" _Pop! _He yanks my arm so that it slides back into place.

"You said three!" I say sternly, but the smile on my face takes away from the anger in my voice. I hit his arm gently with my open hand.

"It's better if you don't expect it yet. And now you're better."

I swing my arm and massage the shoulder with my other hand. "So, where are we?"

"We're far away from where we need to be. I'm sure the others are making camp already. We should do the same. Then we can start fresh at first light." He pulls his pack off of his back.

"Wait. We'll camp?" My eyes widen. "Just us?" I've never been alone with a boy besides Wells, let alone a man overnight.

"Got a problem with it?" Bellamy raises his eyebrow in challenge.

I straighten my back and stand tall. "No, of course not."

"Don't worry, princess. I don't bite, usually." He winks.

"Did you bring the clothes? I still need to change." I say primly.

"Here." He chucks the cloth at me.

"Thank you." My voice is cold with annoyance and fear. We still haven't talked about what happened and I don't think I want to.

"Let me untie your dress again. Monty sure knows how to tie knots." Bellamy brushes my hair to hang over my shoulder again. I can feel his gloved hands fumble with the knots.

"Do you want me to hold your gloves?" I ask.

"No, last time that didn't go so well. Ah! There we go." I feel the pressure on my next loosen as he pulls the knot out.

"Thank you." I pull my arms out of the dress while holding it against my chest still. I can feel his eyes burning into my bare back. "Bellamy, turn around."

I pull the tunic over my head and somehow manage to pull it over me without letting the dress drop. After I have the tunic situated I step out of the dress. Before I can turn around Bellamy has picked up the dress and is rolling it up.

"We should hold onto this. You know, for when you meet the Mountain Kingdom. It seemed important."

"If it's real. It was most likely a dream. We're just thirsty and hungry." I try to explain it away.

"No. It was real. I know it. I've never had a dream feel so real."

"What caused it then?"

"I think it was us. It's like your healing. When we touched we were sent somewhere. When I lost hold of you I lost you and we were sent back."

"That's crazy."

"If you don't believe me grab my hand."

He slowly pulls off his glove by tugging at each finger and then sliding it off. He holds his hand out to me. I don't want to believe what's going on, but I also don't want it to happen again if I touch his hand. I stay back.

"I'm going to go get us some water. There's a river just a little ways back. I'll be back soon. Stay here."

"No!" I don't want to be alone.

"Fine, come with me but let's go. It's almost dark. I don't want to be wandering around without light." He pulls his pack onto his back and starts back the way I assume he came from.

"Bellamy?" I say on a whisper.

"Princess." He whispers back. As if reading my mind he holds his gloved hand out to me and I take a hold of it.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, why are you here?" I ask Bellamy after I can't take the silence any longer.

"You needed to change and then we got sucked into another world. Now we need water." He says matter of factly. I can see a smirk on his face.

I shove him lightly with my shoulder. "No, seriously you're too old to have been in the dungeon."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, Bellamy. You can tell me."

"We're not talking about this." Bellamy tugs his hand away from me and stomps off leaving me to run after him to keep up.

"Hey." I say, but he doesn't even acknowledge me. "Hey! Neanderthal! Stop!" I yell after him.

He continues onward. I can see the veil getting closer. Up ahead there is a gap. He suddenly turns toward it and disappears. I rush forward to see the green fog blocking the path. I could have sworn he went this way. I spin around to see where else he could have gone. There's nowhere else. Where did he go? Did he just walk into the veil?

"Bellamy?" My voice sounds hysterical even to me. "Bellamy? Answer me!"

"Quiet." He hisses at me. I still can't see him. The green fog is starting to surround me. My lungs burn from breathing in the toxic air. My skin starts to itch and burn. I try to turn back, but now am cut off from freedom. All around me is the green fog. I wonder why it hasn't actually touched me yet.

"Ahhhh!" I let out a bloodcurdling scream as something grabs me from behind. I kick and hit as hard as I can, but my arms are being held down to my sides. "Get off of me!"

"Stop, princess. They'll hear you." Bellamy's lips graze my ear as he whispers his warning.

"Who?" I ask. My hands are trembling and my legs have turned to jelly. I'm actually glad that Bellamy is holding me so tightly. If he weren't I probably would fall over.

"Them." He shifts me so that one of his hands is free. He points to a little hole that appears in the fog. I see a masked man walk past, then another, and another. There are at least 10 people pacing in front of us.

"How are we in here?"

"It doesn't matter. Stay quiet."

"Tell me."

"Do you want answers or do you want to live?" He growls at me.

I turn myself to face him and he lets me. I look into his eyes and his burn holes into my own. He glances down and then back up so quickly that I'm not sure if it really happened. He leans even closer to me. Our faces are so close that when he closes his eyes I feel the flutter of his eyelashes against my skin. It sends a shiver down my spine. My eyes close and I lean even closer. I think he's going to kiss me. Our foreheads touch.

"Yes! It worked!" Bellamy shouts shocking me out of my daydream.

"What?" I shake my head trying to understand what's going on. I push against his chest.

"Wait. Don't pull back." Bellamy tugs me close again.

"Bellamy, what is going on?" I ask. Now my anger is starting to bubble up again. I can't tell if I want to kiss him or punch him.

"We did it again. Look around." He moves his ungloved hand to my own and turns me around.

I gasp when I see where we are. We're in a meadow full of wild flowers and chirping birds. There is a little boy playing with an animal. I can't tell what kind of animal it is yet. It looks like it has scales. The boy has dark, curly hair, tan skin, and bright, blue eyes. I can tell because he is looking right at us. Staring as if he's seen a ghost.

Before any of us can say a word a little girl skips into the meadow. She has long, blonde hair and deep brown eyes. She freezes when she sees us.

"Sorry, I know I'm not supposed to go off alone. But, Jake," She glares at the boy, "threw my doll into the forest. I couldn't leave her out there."

"Is she talking to us?" Bellamy asks through the side of his mouth.

"I think so. Any idea who they are or where we are?" I ask back. I can't take my eyes off of the kids. There's something very familiar about them.

"Aurora! Jake! Time for supper!" A voice yells out from behind us. Before we can turn to see who it is Bellamy drops my hand catapulting us back.

We're not alone.


	8. Chapter 8

We can hear voices just around the corner. Our vision is blocked by rocks. Bellamy puts his finger to his mouth to warn me to stay quiet and then holds his hand out.

"Stay here." He mouths. I nod my head and grip the dagger he gives me tightly.

He leans towards the rock and peeks his head around it. I am relieved when I see his shoulders drop and hear him let out a big breath.

"It's safe." He says and walks around the corner.

"Bell? Clarke? Where have you been? It's been hours." Octavia rushes to us.

She had been sitting on Atom's lap. Bellamy did not miss that fact and even as he hugs his sister he doesn't take his glaring eyes off of the boy. Atom looks like he is trying to sink down farther into the ground away from Bellamy's angry stare.

"Octavia, what were you doing?" His voice is so calm that I'm terrified.

"What? I was worried and he was comforting me." She says with a shrug.

"I told him to keep you safe, not to sleep with you."

"Excuse me? We were talking, nothing else." Octavia's cheeks are bright red with anger and embarrassment. "I can't believe I was actually worried about you." She shoves past him.

"Let her go." I grab Bellamy's hand as he goes to follow his sister as she stomps away. I turn to a girl with a long, auburn braid. "Harper, will you follow her?"

"Yes. Miller, come with me." A boy with dark skin follows close behind.

"What happened to you two?" Finn gives me a hug. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine." Bellamy shoves Finn off of me and raises his voice for all to hear. "Everybody listen up. We are not alone out here. Clarke and I saw others. We're not sure how close they are or if they know that we're here yet so keep your eyes open."

"We have another problem." Monty says.

"What?" Bellamy's glare lands on him.

"There are three possible branches to follow out of the veil, but we don't know which one to take." Jasper says after Monty stays silent.

"Check them out then."

"No one will go." Monty whispers so only we can hear him.

"We will all get some sleep and then at first light we will send search parties to find the right path." Bellamy's voice carries an authority that makes me believe in him. The group all nods their heads as one.

"Clarke, you're with me." Bellamy puts his arm around my shoulders and starts to guide me away from the group.

"No. I'm not your property." I push away from him and walk back to the group.

"Clarke, we need to talk about what's going on between the two of us." He almost looks sad. I feel bad for him.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Jasper asks as he and Monty lean closer.

"Nothing." We answer as one.

"Sure." Jasper says sarcastically.

"Yes, that was really convincing." Monty adds.

"Go to the north side of camp. You're on lookout duty for first watch." Bellamy commands.

"Dang it." Jasper mumbles and shoves Monty.

"Hey, that was your fault." Monty shoves him back.

"Leave!" Bellamy yells.

"Right." They scurry off.

"I can't believe you." I shake my head and step away from him. "You treat everyone like you own them. If anyone here should be doing that, it's Wells and he's not even doing it."

I look at Bellamy and see that he's not even listening. Bellamy's eyes are on Atom again and I can see his fists are white from how tight his holding them.

"Atom, get over here now!" He bellows.

When Atom gets over to us I can see the fear in his eyes. I'm impressed that he's not shaking.

"I told you to keep her safe not to touch her." His voice is so calm that it makes me shiver.

"I'm sorry, Bellamy." Atom drops his head in surrender.

"You will be." He waits for Atom to look up before continuing. "You're sleeping on the other side tonight. Outside of camp."

"Bellamy it's not safe." I scold him.

"He should have thought about that before laying his hands on my sister."

"Bellamy." I argue.

"What, Princess? You think I should just let him get away with messing around with my sister?" His eyes are on fire as he looks to me. I can feel slight vibrations in the earth. They get bigger when I meet his heated stare.

"Just leave it. He's scared enough already."

"I can't." Small rocks are now bouncing against the hard ground. "She's the only family I've got left. If anything happens to her I won't be able to live with myself."

I give up and walk away from him. This time he lets me leave. As soon as I'm a few paces away the ground stops rumbling. When I reach Finn, Jasper, and Monty I sit down. Finn scoots closer and wraps a blanket around my shoulders.

"Are you really okay?" He gives me a warm smile.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Clarke, can we please talk?" I hadn't noticed Wells sitting behind us.

"Not now, Wells. I just need to sleep." _And get a certain person out of my head._ As if he knows that I'm thinking about him Bellamy looks right to me. He doesn't look away when my gaze meets his.

"Tomorrow?" Wells asks.

"What?" I can't even remember why I'm mad at him at this moment. "Sure."

I lay down and pretend to fall asleep. I can still feel that now familiar gaze on me.

**A/N Thank you for all of the read, favorites, and follows. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I also uploaded a story for TheDUFFcontest on wattpad. I would love if you could give it a read. Let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

_"__Mama, what's wrong?" I ask my weeping Mama._

_"__It's nothing, Bell. Please go do your chores."_

_"__But, you're crying." I have seen her cry only once before and that was when father left. It was over a year ago. He didn't say goodbye. I knew he wasn't coming back though when I saw Mama crying. She tried to hide it by splashing cool water on her face but I knew. I knew my life would never be the same again just like I know now that nothing will ever be the same. _

_"__Bell, it's a secret. If anyone finds out that will be very bad. Do you understand?" She is holding me close so that she can whisper into my ear. I don't tell her that her grip is making it hard for me to breathe. _

_I just nod my head. "Yes, Mama."_

_"__You're going to have a baby sister or brother." She leans back so that I can see her face._

_"__But, I can't." I feel my heart sink. "They'll kill you."_

_"__No. Bellamy, look at me." She grabs my chin and forces me to look her in the eye. "They won't ever find out. You will help me keep the baby safe."_

_"__Yes, Mama." _

_"__It will be coming soon so I need you to stay close to me and if I call for you come."_

_"__I will." _

_"__Good. Now go do your chores. If anyone asks for me tell them that I am ill."_

_Three days later my Mama called me and I dropped pail of feed for the animals. I ran as fast as my short legs could take me. When I got inside she was laying on a rug on the floor. She instructed me on how to help her and within an hour I was holding my baby sister. She was screaming and swinging her tiny fists in the air._

_"__Mama, you can't sleep yet." I panicked as she started to doze off. _

_"__What are we going to name her?" She took my sister into her arms._

_"__Octavia." I say as she finally quiets._

_"__Yes, Octavia. Princess Octavia."_

_"__She's not a princess." _

_"__Any girl who is beautiful, strong, kind and worthy of your love is a princess. And Octavia will have to be all of those to survive."_

I wake in a cold sweat. I hate the flashbacks. Soon my last moments with my mother are rushing through my mind.

_"__Bellamy, find your princess. She will be able to save you." _

_"__I'm not the one who needs saving." I hold my tears inside. She is hurting enough already without seeing me break._

_"__You'll need it more than you think." She kisses my cheek before the guards rip her away from me._

"Bellamy!" Clarke yells out.

I look over to where she is sleeping. I made sure that when I picked my spot that I could see her clearly. She is tossing and turning in her sleep. I can hear her continue to murmur. I want to rush to her. I wish I could go and comfort her, but I shouldn't. I need to stay clear of her. I shouldn't even be watching her. It brings too many ideas to my head.

Like how I want to kiss her. How I wish that we could have met an any other circumstances. If we were still in Ark Kingdom would she even give me a chance? Probably not. I watch as Finn tries to wake her. I want to slit his throat for touching her. But, I force myself to take a breath and lay back down. It's ridiculous; we just met. I shouldn't feel anything towards here.

"Ahhh!" Finn yells out in pain. I can't help but laugh at the spacewalkers pain.

I hear movement near me so I peek one eye open just enough to see who it is. Clarke is making her way towards me. I stay still and pretend that I'm sleeping. I hope that she will just leave, but I know that she won't. I feel a sense of euphoria as she kneels next to me. She touches my cheek with a piece of fabric. I have to squeeze my fist from grabbing her hand. I know if I touch her or even look at her I will never let her leave.

"Bellamy?" Her whisper caresses my cheek.

"Princess, why are you up? It's still dark." I force out while keeping my eyes shut tight.

"I thought…" She doesn't say anything else. I already miss her melodic voice.

"You thought, what? That I didn't want to sleep?" I make sure to keep my voice nonchalant so she doesn't know just how much her closeness is affecting me. I turn over to keep from grabbing her.

"Never mind." She gets up and I panic.

"Stay." Not knowing what else to do I toss the other half of my blanket towards her. "Princess, I won't be able to get back to sleep until you lay down." My honesty slips out.

"What will people think?" She asks as I feel her touch the blanket.

"Don't care. Sleep." I let her think that I've fallen back to sleep, but I know that I won't sleep a wink tonight.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm thinking of writing the other part of it in Bellamy's POV. What do you think? Do you want to see what's going on in that beautiful head of his? Let me know. **


	10. Chapter 95

**Bellamy's POV **

_"Mama, what's wrong?" I ask my weeping mother._

_"It's nothing, Bell. Please go do your chores."_

_"But, you're crying." I have seen her cry only once before and that was when father left. It was over a year ago. He didn't say goodbye. I knew he wasn't coming back though when I saw Mama crying. She tried to hide it by splashing cool water on her face but I knew. I knew my life would never be the same again just like I know now that nothing will ever be the same._

_"Bell, it's a secret. If anyone finds out that will be very bad. Do you understand?" She is holding me close so that she can whisper into my ear. I don't tell her that her grip is making it hard for me to breathe._

_I just nod my head. "Yes, Mama."_

_"You're going to have a baby sister or brother." She leans back so that I can see her face._

_"But, I can't." I feel my heart sink. "They'll kill you."_

_"No. Bellamy, look at me." She grabs my chin and forces me to look her in the eye. "They won't ever find out. You will help me keep the baby safe."_

_"Yes, Mama."_

_"It will be coming soon so I need you to stay close to me and if I call for you come."_

_"I will."_

_"Good. Now go do your chores. If anyone asks for me tell them that I am ill."_

_Three days later my Mama called me and I dropped the pail of feed for the animals. I ran as fast as my short legs could take me. When I got inside she was laying on a rug on the floor. She instructed me on how to help her and within an hour I was holding my baby sister. She was screaming and swinging her tiny fists in the air._

_"Mama, you can't sleep yet." I panicked as she started to doze off._

_"What are we going to name her?" She took my sister into her arms._

_"Octavia." I say as she finally quiets._

_"Yes, Octavia. Princess Octavia."_

_"She's not a princess."_

_"Any girl who is beautiful, strong, kind and worthy of your love is a princess. And Octavia will have to be all of those to survive."_

I wake in a cold sweat. I hate the flashbacks. Soon my last moments with my mother are rushing through my mind.

_"Bellamy, find your princess. She will be able to save you."_

_"I'm not the one who needs saving." I hold my tears inside. She is hurting enough already without seeing me break._

_"You'll need it more than you think." She kisses my cheek before the guards rip her away from me._

"Bellamy!" Clarke yells out.

I look over to where she is sleeping. I made sure that when I picked my spot that I could see her clearly. She is tossing and turning in her sleep. I can hear her continue to murmur. I want to rush to her. I wish I could go and comfort her, but I shouldn't. I need to stay clear of her. I shouldn't even be watching her. It brings too many ideas to my head.

Like how I want to kiss her. How I wish that we could have met an any other circumstances. If we were still in Ark Kingdom would she even give me a chance? Probably not. I watch as Finn tries to wake her. I want to slit his throat for touching her. But, I force myself to take a breath and lay back down. It's ridiculous; we just met. I shouldn't feel anything towards here.

"Ahhh!" Finn yells out in pain. I jolt up and see a light around Clarke slowly fading. Finn is holding his hand. I can't help but laugh at the spacewalkers pain. Knowing that she is okay, I lay back down.

I hear movement near me so I peek one eye open just enough to see who it is. Clarke is making her way towards me. I stay still and pretend that I'm sleeping. I hope that she will just leave, but I know that she won't. I feel a sense of euphoria as she kneels next to me. She touches my cheek with a piece of fabric. I have to squeeze my fist from grabbing her hand. I know if I touch her or even look at her I will never let her leave.

"Bellamy?" Her whisper caresses my cheek.

"Princess, why are you up? It's still dark." I force out while keeping my eyes shut tight.

"I thought…" She doesn't say anything else. I already miss her melodic voice.

"You thought, what? That I didn't want to sleep?" I make sure to keep my voice nonchalant so she doesn't know just how much her closeness is affecting me. I turn over to keep from grabbing her.

"Never mind." She gets up and I panic.

"Stay." Not knowing what else to do I toss the other half of my blanket towards her. "Princess, I won't be able to get back to sleep until you lay down." My honesty slips out.

"What will people think?" She asks as I feel her touch the blanket.

"Don't care. Sleep." I let her think that I've fallen back to sleep, but I know that I won't sleep a wink tonight.

**A/N So here was the test one. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. If you want more from his POV. Or if there's anyone else you want to hear from. Thanks for reading, voting, and commenting!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bellamy's POV**

Clarke started tossing and turning soon after she fell asleep again. She is muttering and mumbling things that I can't quite catch. All I can understand every once in a while is my name and I love the way it sounds. That's the only reason I haven't tried to wake her yet. I'm a horrible person. I'm sure if she woke up right now she'd freak out and never talk to me.

I'm sitting up on my elbow while lying on my side and just watching her. I only let my eyes leave her when I do a scan to make sure that no one can see us. Murphy and Octavia are the only two people close enough to us and they are both out cold. Even though no one else is awake I wish that it could be just us. Clarke turns towards me and I see a tear run down her cheek. I can't stop myself from reaching out to wipe it away. As soon as I touch her I regret it.

The world flashes in front of my eyes as we zoom to another place. I'm actually getting used to this, whatever it is. This time though we are in somewhere completely new. We are in a small cabin. Clarke wakes up slowly as we sink into the soft mattress of a bed. From the way we sink she slides to me. I instinctively lean into her. Something about where we are makes me believe that we are meant to be here, together. My eyes fall down to her lips. She blinks a couple of times and before she can say anything I move my hand away from her. We blink and we're back at camp.

"What just happened?" Clarke demands, now wide awake.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, not wanting to explain everything.

**Clarke's POV**

"We were just in a bed." I point out. You almost kissed me. I was going to let you.

"Been dreaming about me, Princess?" Bellamy asks with a smirk.

"It wasn't a dream." Was it? I can't think straight.

"Whatever you say, princess. Go back to sleep and have sweet dreams of me." He winks before turning away.

The nerve! I will prove that he did something. I grab his hand before I can stop myself. As we touch I feel a surge of energy course through my body unlike any time before. We land hard on the bed. Bellamy sits up and looks at me. We're both just staring. So far every time we've gone to a different place, but this time it's exactly the same.

"What were you thinking, Clarke?" Bellamy looks frustrated. The first time he actually calls me by my real name and it sounds like a curse leaving his lips. I never want to hear it again.

"I knew it wasn't a dream. You brought us here last time."

"So what if I did?"

"Well, why did you touch me?" I look up at him and see an emotion shoot across his face before it goes blank.

"You were crying. I just wiped the tear away and poof." He finally admits.

**Bellamy's POV**

I cringe. Why did I just tell her the truth? She'll know that I was watching her.

"I was having a nightmare. Thank you for waking me up." She says. I can see the pain on her face.

"What was it about?" I ask as my fingers rub circles into her hand.

"You. You died." She closes her eyes and looks away.

I grab her chin and gently pull so that she is facing me again. Then I push her chin up so that she is looking at me. "Nothing is going to happen to me, princess. You hear me. I won't leave you."

"Promise?" She looks away and I let her this time.

"Promise. Now let's get back before anyone finds us missing."

"Yeah, okay."

I drop her hand and wait for the world to start spinning. Nothing happens. We stay where we are. I was so prepared to move that I leaned forward to brace myself. I fall forward and knock Clarke on her back as I land on her. That's when I hear laughing and shocked gasps. I look around to see most of camp awake. The sun is already shining brightly and all eyes are on us.

I scurry to my feet and stand tall. I glare at the crowd around us until they smarten up enough to look away. They are still talking in hushed tones and I know it's about us. I can feel the blush still on my cheeks and don't even dare looking down at Clarke.

"We need groups to go check the paths. I need five for each!" I call out to the group. They all slouch down and won't meet my eyes.

"I'll go." Clarke stands next to me.

"I'll go with you." Finn says.

"Us too." Jasper points to himself and Monty.

"And me." Octavia grabs Clarke's hand. We both cringe, but nothing happens.

"No, Octavia. It's not safe." I say when I can breathe again.

"Bell, I've been locked up one way or another all of my life. I need to do this."

"No."

"You can't stop me." She stands up tall and I see the Blake stubbornness that no one can fight against. She lifts her left eyebrow before sauntering off; Clarke in tow.


	12. Chapter 11

**Clarke's POV**

Octavia drags me away from a seething Bellamy. When I turn back to look at him a final time I can see the hint of a smile. Maybe he's not as up tight as I thought; just maybe.

"Ready to go explore?" Octavia asks when we are standing with Finn, Monty, and Jasper.

"Yes!" They say together. I'm not as excited as they are. I just know that it's something that has to happen. We need to know which direction to go so that we can get out of the veil. If they had taken us to the right place then we would already have been out, but now we are stuck.

"Everyone, you will look for a way out, don't take too long. You will have until midday to come back. That should give you enough time to find the right path. Be careful and watch out for other people." Bellamy commands above the voices. "Those of you staying will be helping check supplies. It may take longer than a few days to get out of here, so we need to make sure that we don't run out of anything."

"Octavia! Wait up!" I call after the already running girl. She turns down the path to the right.

"Well, hurry up then." She calls back as she steps back into view. The guys rush after her. I want to be as excited as they are, but whatever is going on with Bellamy and me is making me leery. Something is going to happen I just don't know what or when. But, something big is coming.

"Hey," Bellamy's voice cuts through my thoughts. "Keep her safe. Got it?"

"I won't let anything happen to her, Bell." I give his shoulder a reassuring pat. "She'll settle down. She's just excited; they all are."

"I know, that doesn't mean I won't be constantly worrying about her."

"I understand. But, the more freedom you give her the less she'll need. Letting her do this means she won't be going off on her own as much."

"I hope you're right." He has a sad look on his face.

"I better go. They won't wait much longer." I wave my hand towards the antsy group standing just around the corner.

"Right. Be safe, princess." Bellamy grabs my hand with his gloved one and slides his thumb over my knuckles before releasing me from his grasp and gaze.

"You took forever." Octavia is bouncing from one foot to the other impatiently.

"Sorry. Let's go." I lead the way down the path. The ground is very rocky so we have to pay attention to keep from falling. It is an eerie quiet. I don't like it. I can hear a buzz coming from the green mist.

"Do you hear that?" I ask no one in particular.

"Yes, it's coming from up there I think." Monty points ahead of us.

Jasper shakes his head. "No, I think it's coming from the veil."

"No, it's up there."

"No. It's not."

"Why don't we just keep going so that we can find out?" Finn says when Jasper and Monty's arguing has caused us to all stop.

"Yeah, I guess that works." Monty says.

Octavia and I are leading the way. Octavia has a smile on her face and looks like she has never been happier. I wish that I could feel carefree like her. Instead I'm the one who is looking ahead and peeking behind to make sure that no one is going to hurt us. When I'm looking back one time I see someone.

I stop walking and tell the others to stay quiet. They listen immediately. I'm grateful that they take me seriously. I slowly sneak backwards. I pull the dagger that Bellamy gave me out and hold it tightly in my right hand. My knuckles are white from the force of my grip. I see the dark head duck behind a big boulder.

I tiptoe closer, making sure to make no sound. I climb up on top of the rock and peer over it. I can't make out who it is yet. So I do the one thing I can. I take them by surprise. I feel the muscles in my legs bunch up as I leap over the rock. I have the dagger out in front of my face ready to sink it into whoever it is.

"Ahh!" I scream out as I fall on top of our stalker.

**A/N Ahhh! Cliffhangers; I love them. Sorry. Who... or what do you think it is? The next chapter will be Bellamy's POV.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bellamy's POV**

They have been gone less than an hour and I already want to send a search party out after them. I hate myself for letting them go. I should have stopped Octavia. The worst part of it all is that for some reason I'm not as worried about my baby sister as I should be. A certain blonde haired, blue eyed girl keeps invading my thoughts and worry. The feel of her hand in mine comforts me more than anything has before.

I should have gone with them. Maybe if I go now I can catch up to them. I'm sure they haven't gotten far. Yes, I will meet up with them. I've got to make sure that they are safe; all of them. I grab my pack and head off to the pathway. I stop when I hear sobbing. It reminds me of Clarke last night. It hurts my heart and makes me go to the young girl who is curled up in a ball.

"Hey, are you okay?" I squat down so that I can gently shake the girl's shoulders. She is so small that her entire frame quakes from my touch. She shivers. "It's okay. Wake up."

"Sorry." Sad brown eyes meet my own. The girl sits up and wipes her tears away.

"Don't worry. Are you okay?" I repeat my question.

"Yes, it was just a dream. My parents, they were floated. Every time I close my eyes I see it. I miss them."

I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her close. "I'm sorry. It happened to mine to."

"Really? How did you get over it?" She asks.

"Well, I had to learn to slay my demons. That's what my mom taught me to do. It helps also that I have Octavia," and now Clarke. _Where did that last part come from? _

"What do you mean you slayed your demons?"

"Well, I killed off the nightmares."

"How?"

"Sorry, it's not really something that's easy to explain, but here. Take this dagger. It'll help keep you safe from the demons. Every time you go to sleep just hold onto it and you'll remember that you are safe now. The nightmares can't get you." I hand her one of my smaller daggers.

"How?"

"You say that you're not afraid. Fear is the only thing that can get you now. Say it. Say that you're not afraid."

"I'm not afraid." She whispers.

"What's your name?" I ask trying to make her more comfortable.

"Charlotte."

"Okay, Charlotte. What are you going to say?"

"I'm not afraid." She says a little louder with a clearer voice.

"You'll be okay." I pat her arm and stand up. I hold my hand down to her to help her to her feet. "Now, how about you help me collect some water? There's a river just a ways back."

"Are you sure you want me to come?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to come." She follows close behind me as we walk towards the river. "Murphy, Miller, come with us!" I yell to the two guys just sitting around.

"Where are we going?" Murphy asks.

"To untie Atom and get some water." I respond even though I know they'd still come if I said nothing.

It reminds me of how Octavia was when she was younger, when we were both younger. Back when life was simple.

_"__O, I have a surprise for you." I hold the beaded mask behind my back._

_"__Really? What is it?" My sister looks at me with the purest smile I've ever seen. She has always been such an innocent soul. She sets down a little blue bird that was sitting on her shoulder. It was chirping into her ear and she had been nodding her head as if she could understand. Mom thinks that she's not well but I know the truth. She's like me. _

_"__If I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it?" I laugh at the pout that she gives me._

_"__I'll just have Henry tell me." She looks beyond me to the dog that is walking towards us._

_"__No, you are not cheating this time." I tuck the mask under my coat out of view of the brown dog. _

_"__Fine." _

_"__Close your eyes." I wave my hand in front of her face and when she doesn't react I pull the mask out from under my coat and place it in her open hands._

_"__Oh, Bell. It's beautiful. What's it for?" She holds it up and the sunlight catches on the small jewels. I spent a whole months pay to buy this for her. The look on her face and hug make it completely worth it._

_"__It's for you to wear to the ball tonight."_

_"__But, I can't go out. It's not safe." She pushes the mask back towards me._

_"__It's okay. It's a masquerade and I'll be working there tonight so I can keep an eye on you." I take the mask from her grasp and tie it into place on her face._

_"__Are you sure?"_

_"__Yes, now let's get you dressed. We have a ball to crash."_

"Bellamy, did you hear me?"

"What, Miller?" I turn my glare to the boy.

"One of the search parties is back and someone's hurt, bad." He gives me a worried look.

"Who?" My heart is racing when I sprint back to camp.


	14. Chapter 13

**Abigail's POV**

"What's going on?" Kane runs into the room, slamming the door against the wall.

"King Jaha has been stabbed!" I shout to him as I slice the wound open farther. "Close the door."

He slams it shut. "What happened? How?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You're his second hand man. You should have been with him. Where were you?" I pry his flesh away from the piece of metal lodged into his stomach. I have to get it out or he will have no chance.

"Jackson, I need more herbs." I hold my hand out waiting for him to hand them over.

"I can't we've used too many already. He's dead. There's nothing we can do." He drops his head.

"Get out!" I yell at him.

"Abigail, we've done all we can."

"You have. I haven't, now get out."

"Okay." He leaves the room so it's just Kane and me.

"Kane, I need you to leave to. You can't see what I'm about to do. You need to make sure that the kids are safe."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just go. You're going to be in charge if we lose him and they need to know that you are strong. Tell Clarke that I love her." He doesn't leave though. He just crosses his arms and stands in front of the door.

"What are you planning on doing, Abi?" He asks even though he knows.

"You know what I'm going to do."

"I can't let you throw your life away for a dead man. Jake gave his life to keep you safe. He made me promise before he died that I would watch over you. Just let the king die."

"Can you hear yourself? You want me to let our king, our friend die. You make me sick."

"It's the best choice that we have. You're the one who can help us get through this. I can't do it without you."

"That's why you need to leave right now." I feel my hands start to glow as my anger grows. "Get. Out."

The door opens behind Kane and he falls back. His eyes go wide when he sees me staring at him. "Abi, you need to stop. Someone will see."

I fling my hand towards him and he flies out of the room slamming hard against the brick wall. The door smashes into place. With him gone I'm able to release my powers fully. I have taught Clarke just the basics of what I passed down to her.

She has no idea how far we can go and I hope that she never will find out. I look back down to the man on the bed. His chest is barely moving and blood is pooling around him. I take a breath, count to five, and place my hands over the wound.

His consciousness tries to meld with my own but I block it using the years of practice I've had to stay in the moment. I do however let the moments just before he was stabbed into my mind. They wash over me and feel a tear fall from my eye. A boy, it was just a boy who did this. He looks like he would rather be slitting his own throat. I know that he didn't do this lightly. He had a reason. I get a flash of Clarke. She is being carried to the carriage.

The boy looks at her and I see a flicker of hope cross his face. When he sees that she isn't conscious his expression goes back to being bleak. Then he steps forward and with a shaking hand slides his sword into the King's stomach. He doesn't twist it or anything that would make it more painful. He just helps the king so that he is lying on the ground and then runs away. The vision blinks out of view and then I am looking at my own face. I am crying and yelling.

"Abi?" I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Jake." I lean against his hand and look up. I meet my husband's warm gaze. Looking past him I see that we are in our usual spot. It's the place where he proposed to me. The meadow is how it was that day; covered in purple flowers and wet grass. There is a stream to our side and the sun is shining brightly. "I did it. He'll live."

"Yes, now you must rest. You've worked yourself too hard today." He holds me against him

"I miss you. I love you." I sob into his tunic.

"I love you too. Be safe." He kisses my forehead and then he is gone. His touch and presence leaves me. I am back in the cold castle. Jaha is blinking his eyes and trying to sit up.

"Woah, King. You need to rest. You'll be sore for some time still." I gently push him back so he is lying against the bed.

"What happened?" He asks me with a groan as his hand goes down to his scarred gut.

"You were stabbed. You almost died, but you were strong and pulled through at the last second." I lie to him.

"So, I just imagined that your hands were glowing and that you healed me?" He gives me a knowing look.

"Yes. You were very out of it." I nod my head.

"Okay. How are the kids?" This time when he sits up I help him.

"We haven't heard from them yet. It's only been a day and a half."

"That long?" He looks worried.

"Yes, but there isn't anything we can do about it right now. Our kids are resourceful and intelligent. They'll be okay. They have to be okay." I realize that I'm saying this to reassure myself more than him.


	15. Chapter 14

**Bellamy's POV**

"Bellamy, over here!" A girl calls out. I remember her name was Harper.

"Who is it?" I'm almost afraid to look. "Who's hurt?"

"Miller, during the quake, he fell into a crack." Harper says; motioning for me to follow her.

I can finally breathe again. They're okay. "What quake?"

"You didn't feel it? It hit us about half an hour ago." It's Harper's turn to look confused.

"No, we didn't have anything. Show me where he is." I decide to stop worrying about something we can't change. I know that I can help Miller so I focus on that. Harper takes off towards the middle path. I have to sprint to stay with her. Man is she a fast runner. She's almost too fast. My lungs are burning and my heart is racing but she still gets too far ahead of me. I follow the path hoping that there isn't a turn that she could've taken.

"Come on. You have to hurry. It's crushing him!" Harper is back with me. I didn't even see her coming my way. "Grab my hand. We don't have time for this."

She doesn't give me much choice when she yanks my glove off and takes my hand. I feel a rush of energy enter my body. I bite my tongue to keep from cursing. It burns my muscles before a soothing sensation fills them. It still hurts, but is manageable. Then we are running. We are going so fast that the world is a blur.

"Sorry, I have only shared this with Miller and it didn't hurt him like this." Harper gives me a sympathetic smile.

I don't speak. I just run and hope that we will be there soon. I notice that my lungs are no longer burning. I guess there's one good thing about this.

"We're here." As soon as Harper drops my hand the pain disappears.

"Where is he?" I ask when I can't see any cracks in the ground. There is rubble everywhere just like what happened during the first quake.

"Right here." Harper leads me to a cave.

When I look inside I cringe. I can only see his head and one arm. He is unconscious. I can't even tell if he's still breathing. I step closer and grab his wrist. I can feel a faint pulse.

"You can help him, right?" Harper is pacing so fast that she is just a talking blur.

"Yes." I need her to leave so I can pull him out. I know now that a lot of us have abilities, but I'm not ready for them to know about mine. " Now I need you to go make sure the others are okay. Where are they?"

"They're farther back; still making their way to us. Miller and I went ahead so that we could report back to you first we kind of had a beat with the other group. I know; stupid."

"No that's good. It got the search over faster. Go make sure that they are okay though."

"Don't you need help to pull him out?" She gives me a confused look.

"No, we'll be fine."

She looks like she's not going to leave. Her eyes aren't leaving Miller's limp body. Then, after a couple seconds of indecision she shoots off towards where I assume the others are.

"Okay, Miller, this is probably going to hurt. I'm sorry." I reach inside to the warm light within me. I stretch as the power goes through my limbs. Once it reaches my fingers I wiggle them and then begin. First, I carefully pick up the smaller rocks just to make sure that the cave is still somewhat stable. Then, I go for the bigger ones. That's when everything starts to shift and crumble. I send out as much as I can to hold everything steady.

"Time for plan B." I will the rocks around Miller to pull away from him. I hear him groan as the pressure leaves him. A reach forward, grab his arm at the elbow and yank him out of the cave. Just as his feet get out the whole thing falls apart. I pull him farther away from the rubble so that I can check his injuries.

I gently turn him to his back after seeing that he just has minor bruises and cuts. On his stomach, though there is already a pooling of blood. His stomach and side are purple. It doesn't look good. I've only seen something like this once before when a guard got crushed by a fallen tower. He had died by nightfall. _Clarke. She can help him._ I don't know how I know that but once the thought has entered my head I know it's true.

Just then I hear my name being called out. "Bellamy! Please, I need you!" I recognize the voice as Clarke's but I can't tell where it's coming from. It's almost like it is being said directly into my mind. "Bell, hurry."

"Where are you?" I call out to the empty space.

"Over here." I finally place her. She is on the other side of the veil. I can't get to her. I'll need to go back to camp and run down their path.

"I'm coming. Just hold on." I say to her sobs.

"We don't have time. Come through."

"What?" She wants me to go through the veil? "I'll die."

"No, you won't. Just come and bring Miller." She says.

I step closer to the veil and hear Clarke's sobs. I reach forward just out of reach of the green mist. Little pieces of it shoot out as if they want to grab onto me. I act tough and brave, but in this moment I realize that I am weak. I can't do it. I pull back and pick up Miller. I start walking back to camp at a brisk walk.

"I'm coming, Princess. Just hold on." I say to the now silent world. I can only hear my own footsteps and breathing.


	16. Chapter 15

**Bellamy's POV**

I don't stop running when I make it back to the opening. I don't even take the time to set Miller down. I just continue to run to Clarke. I can still hear the echoes of her sobs, the ones that I ran away from. I'm not going fast enough. I quickly scan my surroundings and when I'm convinced that no one is watching me I focus on the earth below me. I feel it shift slightly and then hitch. I dig deeper inside, stop running, and force my energy out.

A ribbon of dirt springs to life. It shoots me forward. _I will be there soon. Just hold on. _When I start to run on it I move even faster. I'm not going as fast as I did with Harper, but pretty close. Within a minute I can hear voices. They are just up ahead. I release my hold on the ground and slow to a jog. Carrying Miller has started to take its toll on me. I see a big boulder and can tell that the voices are coming from the other side of it. One sounds like Clarke, but I'm not positive.

I set Miller down, making sure to stay quiet. I pull my dagger out and peek my head around the boulder. I let out a sigh of relief. It's Clarke. She is fine. I can't see any injuries on her and she's with the prince. I feel a tightness in my chest when she hugs him. I don't know why but I really want to hurt him. They start to talk again so I lean closer to hear what they're saying.

"So, it was her. She did it. Why would you let me think that you got my dad floated? I've hated you this whole time." Clarke says.

"I just couldn't let you lose two parents on the same day. She did it to keep you all safe. She had her reasons." Wells tells her.

"What? What reason could she have to get my father, her husband, floated?" Clarke yells.

"It's not my place to say. You'll have to ask her."

"Wait, is that why you're here? She sent you to keep an eye on me, didn't she?"

"Clarke, it's not like that. When we heard about what was happening I volunteered, but me being the prince they wouldn't let me."

"Then how are you here?"

"Well, I got myself arrested. They couldn't pardon me just because I was the prince. My father was so upset with me that I thought he'd just float me."

Wells mentioning the king reminds me of the horrible thing I've done. How could she forgive me when I can't even forgive myself?

_I see the whites of his eyes as he begs for me to help him. He asks me why I did it. I say nothing to him. I just lay him down and run to find my sister. When I looked back for my sister I saw _her_. _

_"__Princess." I whisper with reverence. _

_She is the one that my mom was talking about. I'm not sure how I know; I just do. I need to get to know her. She will save me. _

"Bellamy, what are you doing here?" Clarke is glaring at me.

"What?" I'm trying to shake the vision of her in her dress out of my head.

"Were you spying on us?" She demands.

Her anger is like a bucket of cold water being dumped on my head. "No, I heard you screaming for help. I was down the other path. I heard you through the veil."

"I never screamed for help. I'm fine." She looks at me as if I've lost my mind.

"I can see that you're not hurt, so why did I hear it?" I ask, now more confused than ever.

"I don't know. Maybe you're going insane. The veil can do that to people. We've all heard the horror stories."

"I'm not crazy. I heard you."

"Okay, Bell. You can see that I'm fine, so you can go back to camp and boss other people around."

"I'm not leaving."

"Bellamy, I'll watch out for her. Go." Wells steps forward so that we are standing toe to toe. He's shorter than me but not by much.

"No," I try and think of a reason to not leave her. My mind flashes to when Spacewalker got hurt. "Miller, he's hurt." I practically yell. I bite my lip to keep from smiling.

"Okay, where is he?" Clarke asks with a look of worry. "What happened?"

"Right here." I motion behind the boulder. "He got hurt in a cave in."

"Okay, go back to camp and I'll see what I can do for him." Clarke kneels next to the unconscious boy.

"I'm not leaving, Princess."


	17. Chapter 16

**Clarke's POV**

Why can't he take a hint? I don't want to be around him right now. I feel like I'm losing my mind because of him. I am losing my mind. When I saw him looking around the boulder I about fainted. First, Wells showed up and then him.

Wells was behind the boulder so when I leaped over it I landed on top of him. We crumpled into a pile of limbs and laughter.

"Clarke, we've got to stop meeting this way." Wells helps me to my feet.

"You should stop spying and realize that I don't want to be anywhere near you." I say once we're up. The anger that has been so close to the surface sense my dad was floated finally boils over. I slap Wells across the face. When our flesh connects though I am hit with a flash of pain and it's not from my hand hitting him. It's an emotional pain. I've never connected to someone in this way. I haven't felt emotional pain, just physical.

"What just happened?" Wells asks as he catches me before I fall to the ground.

"I don't know." I say honestly.

"Are you okay?" He looks at me with his caring, brown eyes. He reaches up and brushes the fallen hair out of my eyes. When he touches my skin I feel a warm wash of energy fill me.

"Are you doing something to me? Are you using magic?" I ask in a scared whisper.

"No, I don't have any. I can feel yours though." He says. "It's trying to find my pain. It's healing me."

"How can you tell?"

"I don't know exactly. I just know that my pain is leaving me. Your mom told me about what you two can do." He steps back.

"Why would she tell you?" I ask, without my anger. Somehow it's gone. I can finally breathe again.

"Because she needed my help."

Then he told me everything. He told me how my mom was the one who got my dad floated. He thought that everyone should know what we could do. Everyone should know about the cracks in the veil. How everyday more magic was leaking in. I heard them talking about it. When they stopped I stepped out of my room so they could know that I had heard. I agreed with my dad. Later that day when I was sparing with Wells I was so distracted that we had to stop. He was sick of me letting him win. I finally broke down and told him what my dad had said. He agreed with my mom; it was too dangerous.

The next day my dad was floated and Wells couldn't look me in the eye. I knew what he did and when I confronted him he let me blame him. He let me hate him so I wouldn't have to hate my mother.

Now I know the truth. It was my mom. She did it. She got my father floated. She killed him and I have no idea why. I think Wells might know but he won't share it. He doesn't think I'm ready to deal with the truth and maybe he's right.

"Bellamy, really I just need you to go. You're in the way." I can't deal with the truth about Bellamy either. I just can't deal with how he makes me feel. I know that once we get out he'll leave and I don't think I can survive any more heartbreak.

"For the last time: I'm not leaving." Bellamy says and kneels across from me. "How can I help?"

"Just go."

"Hey, Princess you're actually starting to hurt my feelings." Bellamy reaches across Miller's body and grabs my hand. He doesn't have his glove on. I can feel the calluses on his fingers. The roughness of them makes mine feel that much softer. We are back in the meadow.

"Okay, I need to know what's going on. Why are you trying to push me away?" Bellamy asks.

"We don't have time for this. I need to help Miller." I say.

"Then make it quick." He holds my hand tight so I can't pull away.

"I don't know."

"That's a lie."

"Fine, I don't want to talk about it. Now let me help Miller before he gets worse."

"Promise that you'll tell me when you're ready to talk."

"I promise." I say knowing that I'll never be ready to tell him that I might be falling for him even though I know soon he'll leave me alone. They always leave.

He drops my hand and it lands on Miller. I pull his tunic up and gasp when I see the bruising. He's hurt internally. That's much harder to heal. I take a deep, calming breath like my mom taught me and place my bear hand on his stomach. I can see all of the bruises and tears inside. I push my heat into him and don't stop until I'm shivering from the coldness of its absence.

I haven't had to heal this bad of an injury ever. I feel his tendons, muscles, and organs begin to stitch themselves and heal. The blood rushes back to where it belongs. His cracked ribs start to mend. My vision blurs and the darkness comes forward. I'm too weak to hold it back. The monster is trying to break free. It's close. I feel myself fall forward.

"Princess," I hear Bellamy say as my world goes dark.


	18. Chapter 17

**Bellamy's POV**

"Princess, what's happening? You need to pull back. Stop." I sound hysterical as I reach forward. Her eyes have gone black and she's no longer responding or even moving. Then all of a sudden she slumps forward. I catch her and lift her over a groaning Miller. The bruises have faded and I know that he will be okay. I can't say the same about Clarke.

"Clarke, please wake up." I gently shake her. When she doesn't respond I lay her down so that her head is in my lap.

"She'll be fine. Her mom warned me that this might happen." Wells' voice makes my jump. I forgot that he was here.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"She made me promise to not tell anyone. Sorry." Wells gives me a sympathetic smile. "What I can say is it's like her body needs to recharge. She used too much."

"So, she just needs to sleep it off?" I ask.

"Yes, hopefully." He says the last part more to himself.

"Hopefully? You don't even know, do you?" Anger bursts out of me.

"I do." He stops when Clarke shifts. We hear her moan. "See, she's fine."

"Princess, are you waking up?" I gently caress her cheek with my gloved hand.

"Bell?" She whispers faintly.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Bell? I need you, please help me." She reaches forward blindly.

"I'm here." I look at Wells. "Why can't she hear me?"

"I think she's asleep." He shrugs his shoulders but I see the worry in his eyes.

"Clarke, Princess, wake up." I shake her shoulders a little less gently this time. Then in front of my eyes she disappears. I fall forward from the lack of her weight against me. I catch myself before landing on top of Miller.

"Find me. Help me." Clarke's voice washes over me like a cool splash of water.

"I will. Where are you?" I shout to the sky.

"Where is Clarke? What did you do?" Wells is shoving me backwards and has his dagger drawn.

"I don't know." I confess.

"Bell, hurry. They're coming for me." Clarke says.

"I'm trying. I need to know where." I call back.

"Is this a joke to you?" Wells is holding my collar tightly and squatting in front of me. I try to stand but he holds me down.

"No, this isn't a joke." I shove his arm away from me and stand. "Didn't you hear her? She's in trouble. I need to find her."

"What are you talking about? Of course I couldn't hear her. She's gone." Wells gives me a look like I have a third eye.

"She just called for help." I state the fact and then it hits me. Crazier things have happened. "You can't hear her."

"Didn't I just say that?" Wells looks like smoke is going to come out of his ears any second now.

"Right." I nod my head and back away from him. I look down and see Clarke's pack. Peeking out of it is a brush. It has strands of her golden hair dangling from it. It's a sign. I pick it up and tune out Wells' anger. I rip my gloves off of my hands and grip the brush in my sweaty palms. _Clarke, I'm coming. _I think before my world goes dark.

I drop the brush and lean forward. I catch myself on something prickly. The brush drops to the ground with a thump. It's so dark that I can't see it even though it can't be more than a foot away from me.

"Clarke!" I yell. I can't hear anything, not even a breeze or stream. "Clarke!"

"Bell?" I turn around and see my princess holding a torch. The darkness is so evasive that the light only surrounds her face. It almost looks like a halo. "How?"

"How did I get here? The bigger question is how did you get here?" I carefully step closer to her. I stumble over the rough ground.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was healing Miller and then I woke up here. It's been hours."

"Hours?"

"Yes."

"No, you've been gone less than a minute." I reach forward and Clarke lets me take the torch from her.

"That can't be. It was light when I first got here. I watched the sunset." We're plunged into darkness as a breeze appears taking out the fire. "Bellamy?"

"I'm right here." I drop the useless torch to the ground and slowly wave my hands out in front of me. When I feel cloth I step forward and let my hands travel up. My hands are on her shoulders when I stop moving. I hear clomping of horses and men coming from somewhere in the distance. I can't tell where it's coming from. They could be right behind us or right in front of us.

I quickly slide my hands up so that they are touching Clarke's warm skin. As soon as we make contact I let out a sigh of relief. We stop spinning and I'm terrified because it's still dark. But, as soon as my eyes adjust I can see a faint green light. We're back to the veil.

"We're back!" I shout.

"Take cover! It's acid!" I hear a voice I can't discern call out in terror.

"Hurry! Get to the caves!" Another voice calls out.

"Bellamy, what are they talking about?" Clarke has worry in her eyes.

"I don't know. Stay here." I follow the green glow to the edge of the cave and see that the glow is coming towards me more than I am going towards it. I feel Clarke's presence directly behind me. Her breath is hot on my neck.

"I said to stay back." I scold her.

"I can't just sit back. I need to know what's happening." She tries to step around me but I put my arm out to stop her.

"Look, it's Atom." I say as I see the boy running to our cave. The green smoke is hot on his trail. It's coming at him from both sides. There is no way that he'll make it in time. "Hurry!"

Before I can think I run out into the small space that the fog hasn't taken over. As my arm swings out into the fog I feel the acid's burn. I yell and hold my arm to my chest. I focus on the ground and try to pull Atom to me. I'm not close enough to move it. I step out farther away from the cave. The ground starts shifting. But, even moving the ground isn't moving him fast enough.

"Bellamy, you have to get back inside. It's too late!" Clarke screams.

I don't say a word as I continue to focus on the ground. The earth underneath Atom lurches and then stops moving. Atom looks at me and screams as the fog surrounds him. I stumble backwards as the fog starts to sear my skin. I feel hands on me, pulling me back into the cave.


	19. Chapter 18

I hear Bellamy scream as his arm hits the green mist. He yells and my heart starts to race. It really is hurting people. This green mist is coming after us. Bellamy needs to get out of it. Instead of coming back to the cave he runs out farther away from the cave and safety. The way his body is angled I can see bright red and white blisters starting to form on his arm.

I look beyond him and see Atom start to move faster than before but not faster than the mist. It's less than a foot away from him on all sides.

"Bellamy, you have to get back inside. It's too late!" I cup my hands around my mouth to yell loud enough for him to hear me.

He doesn't respond. I can't even tell if he heard me. Then, Atom lurches forward and stops moving. He screams as the mist surrounds him. The mist is closing in around Bellamy too and he's still just standing there. I rush forward and grab him hard. I yank him back to the cave as the mist seeps into our space. I feel the heat of the acid's burn as I take almost all of Bellamy's weight. He isn't responding still. Blisters start forming all over his skin. They look like a burn that is hours old rather than one that happened less than a moment ago.

I am on the ground now kneeling with Bellamy leaning against me. His eyes are closed, but I can see his chest moving as he takes shallow breaths. We're inside the cave but the mist is still coming closer. I hook my hands under Bellamy's armpits and drag his limp body to the back of the cave. Soon, to my relief the fog, stops its hunt for us. I sit back against the cool wall of the cave and catch my breath.

I can feel the sting of my knees and know that they have been ripped up from shuffling back so fast. Also, on my arms are blisters that match Bellamy's. I scoot out from under him slowly making sure to not let his head smash into the rocky ground. I rip off my jacket and roll it up to put under his head. If not for the continuing rise and fall of his chest I would think he was dead.

I kneel on my tender legs and maneuver him so that I can get his shirt off. By the time that I've relieved him of it I am breathing heavy and my pulse is racing even more. I'm afraid my heart might just leap out of my chest.

"If you wanted to see me without my shirt all you had to do was ask." Bellamy mumbles without opening his eyes. There is a faint smirk on his lips.

"But the acid is so much more fun." I gently smack his shoulder, the one without blisters.

"Not for me. Next time I'd like a choice in the matter." He tries to open his eyes but can't. I can see the scowl of frustration. There are blisters covering most of him, but I can tell that they aren't very deep which is good.

"This might hurt." I say before placing my hands on his bare stomach. To my relief we stay in the cave even though we are touching. I suppress my emotions as I feel how hard his muscles are. If this were any other situation I wouldn't be able to hold back my smile and blush. But, instead of reveling in his physique I focus on his injures.

I feel the spark of energy move through my hands into him. I swear that I can even see a blue light flow over him, but I know it's just my anxiety and adrenaline causing me to see things. He lets out a moan as the light washes over the boils. They shrink until they are no longer there. I watch in shock as he becomes himself again. The blisters have long since disappeared but I haven't removed my hands from him. I am still sitting over him when he opens his eyes.

"I think I'm healed, Princess." He winks along with giving me a teasing smile.

"Yes, right." I pull away from him and sit back. That's when I realize that my knees are no longer hurting. I look down and gasp. There is no trace of injury except for the rips in my pants.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy sits up and leans on his elbow so he is facing me.

"Yes?" I say it like it's a question. "I thought I got hurt, but I must not have."

"Or did you heal yourself?" Bellamy asks.

"I can't heal myself." I state.

"It looks like you can. Maybe you just didn't know that you could."

"Maybe." I let my mind wander off as I look at his chest again. Now that it doesn't have blisters it's even harder to break my eyes away from him.

"Should I put my shirt back on? You look distracted." Bellamy teases.

I pull my eyes up to meet his. "Not at all. I was just thinking how nice it would be if I were in this cave with someone that I actually could stand being around for more than 10 seconds." I huff.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Bellamy clearly doesn't believe my lie, but thankfully and regretfully, he pulls his shirt over his head.


	20. Chapter 19

**Bellamy's POV**

I laugh on the inside when I watch the emotions flash across Clarke's face. I can tell that she is at least attracted to me, but before I can see if it's more than just attraction her expression goes to embarrassment, then to anger. My shirt burns when I have it on, but not enough for me to take it off. I look to the entrance of the cave and see the green fog covering everything. It's so thick that I can't see outside.

I wish that I could see Octavia. I have no idea if she is okay or even where she is. I know she's smart, heck I taught her all I could, but still this is her first time being out in the world and this is nothing like the world that I grew up in. Clarke clears her throat drawing my attention.

"Yes, Princess." I say with annoyance dripping from my words. I can't look at her. I need to focus on my sister. I would know if she were hurt, right? I would feel it if she was gone.

"You did everything you could for him. You must know that." Clarke reaches her hand out to squeeze my arm. Her skin is cold against mine.

"If we had just been here a minute earlier he would be safe." I don't let Clarke know that I really was more worried about Octavia than my friend who I just watched die. I'm a monster. Clarke is much too good for me. She wouldn't be in this situation if I weren't here.

"There's nothing we can do about that. You did more than I did. I just stood there frozen. I didn't even try to help him." I hear Clarke sniff and she pulls her hand away from me. "Just like with my father."

I know she didn't mean to say the last part out loud so I let it slide. Honestly I'm not even sure what to say. I try to keep my eyes away from her. I know that she will be better if I go, but there's no way for me to leave. I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding and turn to her. She is sitting with her knees to her chest and her head down. I can hear tears falling to the stony ground beneath us. Seeing her cry hurts me worse than the acid fog. I seriously debate whether it's worth it to run out into the fog.

Instead of listening to my rational thoughts I scoot closer to her and wrap my arms around her. She doesn't react at first. She just stays stiff except for the shake of her shoulders as she continues to sob. Then, faster than I ever expected, her arms surround my waist and her legs slide underneath mine. Her face is pressed against my chest. I'm sure she can feel the race of my heart and it embarrasses me but I don't move. I start to rub her back in soft circles just like I used to for Octavia when she was little.

"Shhh, Princess this isn't your fault. Everything will be okay." I lean down so I can whisper this into her ear. "You'll be okay. I'll make sure of that."

She doesn't speak. She silently holds on to me as if I'm her only lifeline. When her shoulders stop shaking I absently brush my fingers through her hair. I feel so relaxed that when she pushes against me we both tumble so I'm on my back and she's resting on my chest. She curls her legs up and I realize that she's asleep. I should move her; be decent, but I can't make myself move her.

"Bell?" Clarke whispers through her sleep and snuggles closer.

"I'm here, Princess. Shh. Go back to sleep." Before I can stop myself I plant a light kiss on her forehead. I'm surprised that we don't shift; relieved, but worried. I push the golden hair off of her face letting my fingers caress her cheek. Once again nothing happens. I wrap my hand completely around her smaller one and still nothing happens. Soon her even breaths lull me to sleep.

"Help!"

I bolt upright when I hear the call. I look outside and the sun is shining in. My left arm is asleep and my leg is tingling. I barely catch Clarke from tumbling to the ground with my right arm. Her eyes are open wide.

"Bell, what was that?" Clarke asks as she pulls herself away from me.

I instantly feel colder and it's not because of the air. I miss her touch. How can I miss her if she's right in front of me? I feel as though a part of me has been stolen. It takes all of my will power to keep from grabbing her and pulling her to me.

"Bell?" She waves her hand in front of my face. I gently push it away. That's when we shift. The world spins and we land in the meadow that we were in before. The two kids are playing with an animal I've never seen before. I see a woman walking out from behind a tree and my heart starts racing. It can't be. Before I get a good look at her I'm back in the cave and my hand had dropped to the cold stone beneath me.

"Help! Please, anyone!" The yell reminds me what woke me up in the first place. I rush out of the cave and stop, frozen when I see who has been calling for help.


	21. Chapter 20

I follow Bellamy out of the cave. He is running so fast that he's kneeling next to the person on the ground before I can even see who it is. Of course, I have a pretty good idea of who it will be so when I see Atom writhing in pain I'm not surprised. A young girl is next to him with Bellamy on the other side.

"He's one of my closest friends." He whispers.

I kneel next to Bellamy and put a hand to his back, to try and take away some of his pain. Bellamy has his dagger out and is looking between it and the boy who is now just whimpering.

"Bellamy, you have to help him." The young girl says with tears in her eyes.

"I don't think I can, Charlotte." Bellamy touches Atom's hand, lightly making sure to touch a spot that isn't covered with blisters. None of us speaks for a minute; we just continue to listen to Atom ragged breathing.

"Bellamy!" Octavia's voice interrupts our silence. "Clarke!"

"We can't let her see him. It will break her heart." Bellamy says without looking towards his sister's voice.

"You go stop her and I will see if I can help him." I give his arm a reassuring squeeze and then look to Charlotte. "Can you go get me some rags and water, please?"

"Yes." Charlotte says and rushes off towards camp. Bellamy stands slower than her.

"Bellamy, who is that? What happened?" Octavia asks as he wraps his arm around her shoulder trying to lead her to the cave.

"It's nothing, O. Just come with me. What happened after Clarke left you?" Bellamy steps too far away for me to hear him any longer.

"Alright, Atom can you hear me?" I ask the shaking boy. "Can you speak?"

"Yes." His voice is so quiet that if there were a breeze I wouldn't have heard him.

"Okay, I'm going to try and help you. This might hurt. Ready?"

"It can't…be worse…" His voice trails off.

I place my hands on him. I can't hold back the scream when his pain hits me. I am sent back to when he was in the fog. I feel every blister as it forms. I know that there are tears rushing down my face and that I am shaking. I try to pull away from him, but his blister-ravaged hand grabs mine holding me there.

"Please, help me." He whimpers.

His hand makes the pain worse but it also brings me back to the moment. I try again to pull away, but now my energy is flowing between us too strongly. The connection pulls my back into his mind.

I see him watching Octavia. She is dancing around in a field. I know I'm back in Ark Kingdom. There are animals all around her that seem to be dancing with her. The sun hits her hair and I can feel how much Atom cares for her. He loves her, and not just for her beauty. I flash to another time when he saw her with a bird. The bird's wing is broken. She is crying as she holds it close. Then she wipes her eyes, rips a piece of her dress off, grabs a small stick, and makes a sling for it.

"Clarke. You need to stop. Clarke!" A voice keeps buzzing at the edge of my consciousness. I try and swat the annoyance away but my hands don't move. I look down and I'm back with Atom. Bellamy is next to me and is pulling my hands away from the boy. He doesn't look any better.

"I'm sorry. I'm not strong enough. He's too far gone." I say without looking either of them in the eye.

"Clarke, I got the water." Charlotte sits a bowl and rags next to me.

"Thank you. Now, Charlotte I need you to go." Bellamy tells the girl.

"But, I want to help."

"You can't. Not right now. Can you make sure everyone else is okay?"

"Yes." The girl doesn't sound happy to leave, but finally she gets up.

"Bellamy, please just finish it. I can't…" Atom says in a voice that is fading.

Bellamy grips his dagger and looks at Atom's neck. I can tell that he knows there is only one choice of how to save his friend. He touches the knife to his friend's neck and then stops. He pulls his hand back. I look up at him and see the tears that are barely begin held back. I gently take the dagger from his hand and scoot closer to Atom's neck.

I start to hum the song that my parents used to sing to put me to sleep. I rub my other hand across Atom's forehead to soothe him. His eyes close as my hand moves to his hair. That's when I push the dagger letting it pierce his skin. Blood gushes out when I pull the dagger out of his neck. I hear Bellamy let out a breath. When I look at him I see a single tear sliding down his cheek.

Before my brain has registered what I'm doing I reach up to wipe the tear from his cheek. As soon as we touch I see a spark in his eyes; a fire. I lean forward letting my hand slide down to his neck. I'm staring into his warm eyes and I can feel his breath on my lips. We are less than a butterfly's wing apart. Just as I feel a whisper of his lips upon mine we are interrupted.


	22. Chapter 21

**Raven's POV **

"What do you mean it's not working?" Wick's breath is on my neck as he leans over me to look at the object in my hand.

"I mean it's not working. Maybe the trinket you built really was just trash." I say to the man who is now grabbing at what's in my hands. I slap his hand away and grip the object tighter.

"There's no way that it's not working. Maybe your end of it is messing it up." He comes to squat in front of me.

"It's not me. It's you."

"Ouch, Raven. That hurts." He holds his hand to his chest as if I have hit him.

"Well it was working until you had to make changes to it."

"I wasn't changing it. I was testing it. You were the one who was there. You saw that the earth quakes were happening. That's the only reason I touched it. What happened when you were there?"

"Nothing. I stayed out of view." I think back to the trip I took to the veil. I saw Finn. He's still okay. He's going to make it. When there was the quake he had been crushed by a boulder. I almost died seeing him in pain. It was just like when he took the fall for me. He's there because of me. That's why I agreed to help when Abigail came to me. She wants her daughter to be safe and I want to be with Finn. I don't know how she found out about what I can do, but it's the only way I can be with Finn again so I didn't question her.

"You need to go back." Wick touches my hand to pull me out of my thoughts. His touch sends tingles up my arm. I yank my hand back.

"I know, but I need to get closer. I need to actually touch it." I admit.

"Then do it. What's stopping you?" Wick gives me his crooked smile with a raised eyebrow.

"Well if they see me then I'm in trouble because I'm not supposed to be there. They'll know the truth."

"Can't you make yourself look like someone else?" He asks. There's now a crease between his brows as he starts to think of a solution to the problem he's being faced with.

"Yes, but how will I know who to go as. Who's not there?"

"Clarke. She and Bellamy are a little tied up at the moment aren't they?"

"I don't know. You're the telepath."

"I'm not a telepath. I just know things. I know you will be safe if you go now."

"Okay. Give me the portrait." I take the painting of Clarke. Her father did it of her before he was floated. Abigail gave it to me in case something like this happened. I touch my index finger and watch as the painting ripples. Then I feel my body slump forward. I feel Wick catch me and lean me back in the chair.

Then, I am on the rocky path inside the veil. I look down at the water I'm near to see the reflection of Clarke starring back at me. The only difference is my eyes are still the same. I don't know why they can't change, but as long as I'm careful no one will notice. I step around the corner to the camp. I see Finn pacing. He's at the very edge near me. I can't control myself when he turns to look at me.

"Finn!" I sprint to him and jump into his arms. Before he can speak I cover his mouth with mine. His arms wrap around me to hold me up but other than that he stays still.

"Wait," He whispers as he pulls his mouth away from mine. "Let's go over here."

He carries me back to where I was before and then kisses me back. When we finally come up for air I ruffle my fingers through his hair. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. Where the heck did you go, Clarke?" He caresses my cheek.

"Clarke?" Then I remember my reflection. I'm Clarke here not me. Wait, he missed Clarke? He thought he was kissing her, not me.

"Yes? Where have you been? Where were you during the fog?" He asks. He can't take his hands off of my even after I try to step away from him.

"I'm fine. I was just looking around." I say trying to hold back my anger.

"I'm so glad. I was so worried." He steps closer to me.

"What's this?" I touch the necklace around his neck with the charm that I gave him.

"Nothing. It's just a part of my past." He says dismissing it completely.

I have to clench my fist to keep from hurting him. "Can I see it?"

"Sure." He pulls it off and drops it into my hands.

"Thanks. I need to clean off a little will you make sure no one comes." I motion back towards camp.

"Yeah." He gives me an odd look, but luckily turns away from me.

I flip the charm over in my hands and soon see the problem. It has a dent in it. If I can fix it then it should work like before. I look over my shoulder to see Finn watching me.

"Hey, no looking." I shout over to him.

"Sorry, I just can't help it." He winks and it feels like he's stabbed me.

I go to the other side of a big rock and look closer.

_"__You need something small but hard to fix it."_ Wick's voice enters my head.

_"__I knew you were a telepath." _I think. I wonder if he can hear everything.

_"__Only for you, baby. No, I can't hear everything. Just most of your thoughts."_

_"__Gosh, get out of my head. I need to work."_ I'm glad he can't see the blush on my cheeks as I try to push out all thoughts of him from my head.

"_Don't worry. I know you love Finn… for now."_

I block Wick and his thoughts from my head to focus on my project. I kneel down to look at the small stones near my feet and soon find one. I tap it to the charm and then smash it down. It takes a couple of hits, but soon it pops and there's a crackle of energy as it springs to life.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N Thank you again for the reviews and follows. I hope you enjoy the Bellarke moments in this chapter :)**

**Bellamy's POV**

"Gotcha!" A boy yells as he jumps onto my back. I lurch forward banging my head into Clarke's. I pull back and rub my head. Clarke looks just as confused as I do. Before either of us can say a thing Clarke is tackled by a little girl.

"You've been gone for forever." She whines as she climbs over Clarke's shoulder to sit in her lap. She reaches up to put both of her hands on either side of Clarke's face. "I missed you."

"I'm sorry, sweetie?" Clarke gives me a questioning look.

"I missed you too." The boy who was on my back suddenly leaps off to sit on Clarke's lap.

"I'm sorry to you too." She touches the boy's cheek and he leans into her hand. "Mommy?"

"What?" Clarke asks in a high pitched voice.

"Were you just kissing Daddy?" The boy asks; not noticing that Clarke wasn't asking for his question.

"No, Daddy was going to kiss Mom." The little girl says and gets up from Clarke's lap. She comes to me and looks me in the eye. Her eyes look so familiar that I feel like I'm looking in a mirror. What is going on? I pinch my arm to try and wake up from the dream that I'm clearly having. "Right, Daddy?"

I look at Clarke and see that she is blushing madly. She looks beautiful especially with that little boy sitting in her lap. She is absentmindedly playing with his curly brown hair. She would make a wonderful mother. Control yourself. This is a dream. I shake my head.

"See? He wasn't." The boy points at my head and I stop shaking it.

"Na uh."

"Ya huh."

"No."

"Yes."

"N –"

"Stop. Both of you." Clarke says in a stern voice.

"Bu- "

"No more." She scolds. The children both go silent and look down at their feet.

The little girl grabs my hand and something in me melts. I feel happier then I have in years, including my almost kiss with Clarke. The girl looks up at me and smiles. She then gets up on her knees on my leg so that she can whisper into my ear.

"Daddy, you should give Mommy a kiss. She wants you to. Don't worry, Jake and I will close our eyes." She whispers.

"Ew." The boy complains, but gets up from Clarke's lap and turns his back to us. Somehow he heard her even when I had a hard time hearing her quiet words. The girl gets up too and stands next to the boy.

"What's going on?" Clarke asks. Her confusion makes her look so cute.

"Nothing." I shrug my shoulders.

"Daddy, can you hurry? I'm hungry."

"Hurry with what?" Clarke looks so innocent. I wish that I could kiss her. I wish this were real. Wait, this is a dream so I can kiss her. It won't make a difference to her and it'll get her out of my mind. I get up to be on my knees and slowly scoot forward. Clarke's eyes widen as she watches me approach. I slide my hand up her arm to the back of her neck. I move my fingers in a slow circle and watch as she leans into my touch.

Her eyes are still big orbs of blue. I lean forward and touch my lips to hers. She doesn't move and I regretfully start to pull back. That's when her hands jump up to my hair to pull me back to her.

"There you two are. I have been looking all over for you. Jake, Aurora I want you to go to the house. I'm going to have a little conversation with your parents."

I let out a sound that seems very much like a growl as I look up to see Octavia. She looks older and her hair is tied up into very intricate braids. I see the kids run off. Even in my dreams I'm interrupted.

"Don't act like that, Bell. You're just lucky I stayed this long. Clarke, what's with you? You look like you just got caught doing something wrong. As much as it grosses me out, you being with Bell; I'm used to it. It's been six years, heck you have two kids with another on the way! Clearly you've done more than kiss."

My heart starts pounding. "What?" Then my world starts spinning and not because we're moving to a different place, because I can't process the information. That's when it hits me. This isn't a dream. This is real. We're actually in the meadow. I actually kissed Clarke.

"Aurora, Jake? Your kids?" Octavia says in her sarcastic tone but cuts off when she sees our faces.

I look at a blushing Clarke. Her eyes are bright and she looks to be handling this information about the same as I am. I reach forward to lift her chin that is hanging down as far as possible. She snaps her mouth shut when I touch her and she scoots back a bit.

"Wait. This isn't right." Octavia looks behind us and gasps. "How?"

"They need to leave now." I hear a voice that sounds familiar. "Go back and forget about this. You've changed enough already."


	24. Chapter 23

**Bellamy's POV**

Before I can ask what he means or even turn around I am back in the veil. Clarke is sucking in air and fanning her face. The hand that is flying in front of her face catches my attention because it's covered in blood. Atom's blood. I look down to my friend and it looks like he's just sleeping but I know he isn't. I look at Clarke again and see her frown. I have no words to explain how strong she is. She was able to take a life, one that needed to be taken to keep me from having to end my best friend's life.

I grab the big blanket that Charlotte had brought with the rags and water. Gently, I lay it over Atom's cold body. Clarke reaches out and helps. She is very careful to not touch me, just as I am careful to not touch her. We move away from the body and take the bowl of water to our cave. We take turns cleaning our hands and then sit shoulder to shoulder. I'm not sure I will be able to process any of what has happened today. First, with Atom and then the forest. Some part of my brain though definitely hopes to the spirits that where we were is really our future.

"So." I'm not sure how to talk to her anymore.

"Yes?" Clarke looks up at me with a shy grin. Her blue eyes are as dark as the stormy sky.

"Are you okay?" I reach forward to hold her hand but pull back before our skin touches.

She is looking at our hands. They are less than an inch apart. "I will be. You?"

"One day I think we'll both be okay. Hey, it looks like I get the girl so I think everything will be fine." I wink at her, trying to cheer her up.

"Bell!" She smacks my arm and then I see a glint in her eye. "We don't know if that's even real. It was probably just your dreams."

"My dreams? You're the one who took us there." I lightly shove her shoulder.

"Did not."

"Did to."

"No."

"Yes."

"I can't believe you." Clarke huffs and gets to her feet.

"Believe it, Princess." I smirk and join her as she walks out of the cave.

The happiness in me falls away when I see Octavia walking towards us. She has her arms crossed and her head down.

"O, I'm so sorry." I rush to her and wrap my arms around her. She stays completely still.

"You should be! It's your fault he's dead!" Octavia breaks out of my hold and starts pounding on my chest. "He was out there because he was looking for you! He had to make sure you were safe!"

"I didn't know." I feel even worse than before. I grab Octavia's wrists to stop her hitting. "I did everything I could, we did everything we could."

"We? Why is it all about her all of sudden? The girl of privilege? She couldn't care less about you. Finn told me about the two of them. I saw them kissing. She's playing you but you're too stupid to realize it! Do you honestly think someone could care for you? You're dead on the inside. You stabbed the king just so you could come here. You should have died, not Atom! I hate you!" Octavia rips her arms out of my hold and my arms fall limply to my sides.

She has always had a temper, but she's never gotten this angry. My mind is reeling from all she has just said. I put a hand to my forehead to try and keep my composure. Finn and Clarke? How could that be? They didn't even know each other before. And how did Octavia find out about the King?

I look to see how Clarke is taking it all, but she's long gone. I can just see her outline as she walks away from me. My world has just shattered around me and I'm alone. And what that man said keeps running through my mind: "You've changed enough already."

**A/N Happy Friday! Thanks for reading, following, the favorites, and reviewing. Expect a chapter from Octavia, another from Raven, and many more Bellarke moments to come! **


	25. Chapter 24

**Clarke's POV**

Bellamy killed the king. He killed King Jaha. How could he have done that? Why did he do that? I saw the pain he was in when Atom was laying helpless on the ground. The same man who shed a tear and couldn't even kill to put someone of their misery couldn't have killed a man in cold blood. Could he?

I am walking aimlessly away from Bellamy. Octavia has long sense stopped shouting. I have to fight every fiber of my being from turning around to check on Bellamy. I see a stone in front of me and kick it. I keep my eyes trained on the rock until I smack into something.

"Woah. There you are, Clarke. I've been looking all over for you." Finn says.

I don't respond. I can't think of anything to say. My mind flashes back to what Octavia was yelling about. Didn't she say something about Finn and me?

"Where have you been?" Finn looks at me with worried eyes. His hand is on my arm. I know he's trying to comfort me, but all I can think of is how much I want him to be Bellamy. _Don't you hate him, though?_ My personal devil asks. Yes, I do, but I think I might be falling for him too. Is that possible?

"Hello? Clarke, where did you go?" Finn squeezes my arm to pull me out of my crazy thoughts.

"Sorry. I was in a cave. The green mist came so I hid there."

"After that. You said that you had to wash off and then you disappeared. You were with him weren't you?" The look in his eyes tells me that he already knows the answer to that. Wait, I had to wash off? He's acting like he just saw me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask completely confused.

"You kissed me; said that you missed me. Then you were gone. Is it Bellamy? Did he do something to you?" Finn asks as his hands skim over my body.

"Wait? I kissed you? No. I've been gone since yesterday." I practically shout. At least I'm not the only one who's lost it.

"Why are you acting like this?" Finn gives me a sad puppy dog look. "We have something. I felt the connection."

"Nothing happened, Finn. I'm sorry if you think something did, but I've been with Bellamy this whole time. Just ask him. How did the search go?" I shrug out of his hold.

H frowns at me, but lets the subject change. "Fine. We got back just before the fog hit."

"You were gone that long?"

"Well, we were looking for you." His frown deepens.

"Oh. How is everyone?"

"They're fine."

"Did any of you find the way out?" I ask remembering the whole point of going out there yesterday.

"Yes, actually we did. It'll be another day's walk, but we're almost out. The only thing is that we saw some people out there. It might not be safe. We're thinking that we might need to just stay here or head back."

"No, we need to get out of here." I say as I am hit with a gut feeling. Something is coming; something bad.

"Well, we've put it to a vote and no one wants to risk it."

"But, there are dangerous people in here too. At least outside we have more places to hide." I say thinking back to what feels like was a lifetime ago when Bellamy and I saw those men.

"Oh right, the men that only _Bellamy_ _and you_ saw during one of your moments of _absence_." Finn looks irritated. I follow his eyes to see Bellamy walking up to us.

"Finn I think you need to leave. Princess, we need to talk. Now." Bellamy says in the darkest voice I've ever heard from him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Finn puffs out his chest and wraps his arm around me. Being this close to him makes me feel sick. I try to wiggle out of his grasp, but he holds tight.

"Princess." Bellamy practically growls.

"I don't want to talk to you. I have nothing to say." I say primly and stick my nose up at him.

"I couldn't care less what you want. Right now we have some things to discuss and I'd rather not do it in front of Spacewalker." He is gritting his teeth.

He jumps forward and grabs my wrist. As our skin touches I feel a stronger power than ever before spark between us. It almost burns from the strength of it. I look down and see a mix of cooling blue magic swirling with an angry red magic.


	26. Chapter 25

**Clarke's POV**

I look up and see that we are inside a cave.

"How dare you treat me like I'm yours to boss around!" I rip my hand away from Bellamy but before we break contact he grabs my other arm.

"Right, I heard about you and the Spacewalker. Congrats. I've got to say the two of you looked great together. I especially loved watching you squirm away from his touch." He laughs an angry laugh.

"What are you talking about?" I yell with frustration that's nearly blinding me.

"You and Spacewalker. I know. Remember? Octavia just told me. You don't have to keep lying to me!" He yells back.

"I'm not. He's nothing to me. I just met him!" In this moment I want to hurt Bellamy. That's the only way I can explain what I yell at him next. "I can say he's a gentleman unlike you! He's caring unlike you! He's – "

"Me, not caring? You have no idea what you're talking about!" Bellamy cuts me off.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about." I try to back up to get away from Bellamy and his fiery eyes. I bump into the wall of the cave and he steps closer. There is barely room for air to get between us. I feel traitorous butterflies in my stomach even as I push my free hand against his chest to get him to back away. He grabs my hand with his other so that he is holding both of them.

"You really need to stop pushing me, _Clarke."_ His forehead is leaning on mine now. I know if he tries to kiss me I will let him. I am not strong enough to fight him or the feelings he awakens inside me.

"Oh sorry, were you being caring when you killed King Jaha?" I spit at him.

Bellamy's anger drops away instantly. He pulls away from me leaving just his right hand and my left clasped. He looks like a lost little boy. I wish I could take back my words. In this moment I can see that there is more to the story.

"It's not like that. If only you could understand." He slumps down to sit against the wall bringing me with him.

"Then tell me. Why did you do it?" I turn my body so I'm facing Bellamy. I don't know why, but I fully believe him. I know that there had to have been a good reason. I want to take away the pain in his eyes.

"I can't." He hangs his head. I reach up to lift his chin with my free hand and when I look into his eyes I can see it.

_I see him talking to a man. The man tells him that if he doesn't kill the King then he will be floated. _

_"__I'll float you just like your treacherous, filthy mother." The man sneers at Bellamy. _

_Bellamy spits at his feet. "Do it then!"_

_"__I see that you don't care about your own life, but what about your sister." The man shrouded in darkness threatens._

_"__Don't you dare touch her!" Bellamy fights against the chains I hadn't noticed before. They're holding him against the wall._

_"__I won't as long as you hold up your part of the bargain." The man laughs as Bellamy continues to fight against his restraints. "Do we have a deal?"_

When I pull out of his memories I wrap my arms around him and feel his shoulders shake as tears fall down his face. "Shh. It's going to be okay. You're safe now. Octavia is safe." I rub my hand in circles on his back like he did for me. His back arches against my hand. I know that if he were a cat he would be purring.

"Clarke? How did you do that?" He asks in a husky voice. He sits up and looks into my eyes.

"I don't know." I answer and reach forward to wipe his eyes dry. Bellamy's eyes follow mine and then flick down to my lips. I look at his and then our gazes meet once more. I hear a scuffle from behind me so I look back and see someone in a mask running towards us.

"Run!" Bellamy tries to help me up but the masked man is too fast. He grabs my arm and yanks me away from Bellamy. Bellamy disappears before my eyes and I feel something crack against my head. I slump against the person holding me.


	27. Chapter 26

**Bellamy's POV**

"Clarke!" I shout at the top of my lungs as my world spins. I can see her cooling blue magic reaching out to me. I try to grab a hold of it but just as my energy reaches hers it drops away and I touch empty air. I crash to the ground and roll a couple of times before I can stop myself.

I've never landed with such force from one of our travels. I stop myself barely too late. My head cracks against a rock and my vision blurs. I reach up to touch my head and feel blood. I try to sit up but end up slumping back down.

"Grab him!" A voice washes over me as I fall out of consciousness.

I wake slowly. My head is killing me. I try to reach up and touch it but my wrist chaffs. I open my eyes and see that I'm on a hard floor with my arms chained. I've been here before. How am I back?

_"__Bellamy! Please, find me!"_ I hear Clarke's voice echo in my mind.

"_Where are you?" _I think back. I've lost it. She can't read my mind.

"_Meadow. Help. Quick." _I hear her start to sob. "_Bell…"_

_"__I'm coming." _I whisper back just as I hear footsteps outside my cage.

"Open the door!" The man commands.

I shift so that I can have a clear view of the door. A man enters and my heart sinks. He can't have me again. He can't make me do anything else.

"_Be strong. Close your eyes. Find me."_

"You failed with King Jaha. He's still alive." The man kicks me in the side, hard. He kicks again and again. There is nothing I can do except hope that it won't be for long. I hear my ribs start to crack from the force of his hits. "You will die, but first I need to take care of the others. Tell Raven to go forward with the plan at first light. Leave no witnesses."

"_Close your eyes, please. I'm here."_

Clarke's soothing voice washes over me and I can't feel the pain. I barely feel as the man stomps on my wrist. I hear the cracking of bones, but no pain. My eyes slide shut and I see her.

"Clarke?" I can't believe my eyes. She looks beautiful. She's in a white dress with a flower crown in her hair.

"Hurry. Grab my hand." She shoots her hand out towards me.

I want to tell her I can't because of the chains but as soon as I think it they fall away. I reach forward with my uninjured hand and feel the world start to spin. Her power engulfs me. When everything stops spinning I land right in front of her. There is an arch made of daisies and white roses surrounding us. I look to my left and see Monty, Jasper, and Murphy. Beyond Clarke I see Octavia, a girl I've never seen, and Harper.

"What is going on?" I whisper trying to keep composure. My side is hurting so badly that I'm surprised I'm still standing.

"I don't know. When I was taken from the cave they brought me here." She motions with her eyes at the people around us. "You're hurt." She reaches forward and lets her arms wrap around me. She tries to step away from the arch.

"Come on. You have to wait for them to say the word. You're not married yet." Octavia says through laughter.

"Married?" I feel like I'm about to faint.


	28. Chapter 27

**Bellamy's POV**

Clarke shrugs her shoulders. "That's why I've been trying to get you here. Something's not right."

Does that mean she would never consider marrying me? That thought hurts worse than the cracked ribs I have. I decide to test her. "Maybe if we go through with it we can figure out what's going on."

"Bellamy, it's not right. This is for someone else."

"Yes, us. It's our other selves." I point out. I reach up to cup her cheek. "Princess, I have a feeling that we just need to let this happen. Everything will be okay."

"I can't marry you just to see if things work out." She whispers harshly.

"You know things will work out. You've seen it. We do this and I promise you we'll end up back at camp with the others." I lift Clarke's chin so she is looking into my eyes. "This is right. Trust me?"

"I trust you." She says and when she flicks her eyes up to mine again it feels like she can see my soul.

"Can we get on with it already?" Octavia the ever patient one groans.

"Yes." We say together. We hold hands as we walk back to the arch and turn towards each other. We grab our other hands and when Clarke touches my hurt hand she heals it instantly. I know she's only going through with this to get back to camp, but a part of me hopes that this means something to her.

I am freaking out so much that I don't even hear what is said all I notice is the pure eyes in front of me. Someone ties a ribbon around our wrists. It feels delicate and soft just like Clarke. I hear her laugh at something then she nudges me with her foot.

"Say yes." She mouths to me.

"Yes?" I whisper and clear my throat. "Yes."

"Now you are bound. You will never be left alone again. You are one." The man I remember as Lincoln announces.

"Kiss her already." Octavia says to the joy of the others around us.

"Princess?"

Our eyes haven't left the others since we agreed to this crazy idea. She gives me a subtle nod and her gaze flicks down to my lips. I lean forward so that our hands that are bound are forced to our side. My free hand goes up to her cheek and I feel her turn into it. I bow my head to meet hers. Our lips meet and we are surrounded by deafening cheers along with Octavia's "About time."

I feel Clarke's giggle against my lips as hers work with mine. I feel like I have found heaven. She is my heaven. Her hand goes up my back all the way to my hair. She starts to twirl my curls around her fingers and pulls me even closer. Her lips open to allow me better access. I feel our energies dancing together.

We pull away when we hear someone clear their throat.

"I get it that you two love each other and I'm all for it but please just go to your cottage. Seeing my brother make out with you is almost too much for me to take." Octavia points to the cottage about four meters away from us.

"Coming?" I ask Clarke with a guilty smile on my face. She is blushing so badly that she resembles a strawberry. I lead her to the cottage. Once we step inside Clarke undoes the ribbon holding us together.

"We need to get back." She says with a husky voice. She won't look at me.

"Clarke? Princess? Look at me." I reach forward to grab her chin, but she steps back.

"We shouldn't have done that." She says to the ground. She tries to pull away from me but I hold her hand tight. "It didn't work."

"Why?" I could tell when I kissed her that she really does care for me. She could possibly even love me so why is she pulling away?

"Because…" She pulls her hand away from me and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Because what, Clarke?" Neither of us brings up the fact that we didn't shift when she let go.

"Because… because I love you." She covers her face with her hands.

"Then why is it a problem?" I ask as my heart soars from her words and then does a nosedive when she starts to cry.

"You're just using me. You just need a way out of the kingdom." She says through sobs.

"What are you talking about?" I kneel in front of her and gently pull her hands away from her face.

"I love you, Clarke. That's why I'm here." I lift her chin, but her eyes are closed tight. "Look at me Clarke. Please, look at me."

Her eyes open and I see the captivating ocean inside them. I lean forward and this time our kiss is gentle and sweet. After a few minutes I stand up and take her into my arms.

"What are you doing?" She whispers.

"Well, you are my bride and I remember something about carrying the bride over something." I say and I feel the heat of my blush on my cheeks.

"It's the threshold, but we're already inside and that wasn't a real wedding." She laughs.

"Yes it was. How about to the bed then?" I ask.

"I was already on the bed." She whispers into my ear before nipping it. Then she kisses me again. This kiss is fiery and dangerous. We fall to the bed and I kiss her hard. I can't tell if we're actually shifting or if I'm just so happy that my world is spinning. When we flip over I feel hard ground beneath me. That's the only way I know that we are somewhere else.


	29. Chapter 28

**Clarke's POV**

"Ow!" I yelp as we crash to the hard ground. Bellamy's hand flies to the back of my head to keep me from cracking it on the hard ground. I open my eyes and see that we are back in the cave. The jar of the fall also pulls me out of the haze that I've been in. What are we doing? We can't waste time playing house. We need to get out of here.

I sit up abruptly and pull away from Bellamy. He looks hurt, but I know he'll be fine. _He said he loves you. _The thought keeps bombarding me. It wasn't real. He just said it because I did. He said it so we could get home. _He married you._ Yes, to get home. It's not like it was real, right?

"Princess? What's wrong?" He scoots closer to me. He's on his knees. He reaches out to me and I stand up. I can feel his eyes burning into my back as I walk out of the cave without responding. I just need to get everyone together so that we can plan to get out of here. When I step out of the cave I can't see or hear anyone. It's completely silent. I look around and see a spark of light glint off of something in the distance.

I follow the light to a bush a couple of meters away just outside of camp. When I get there I can't contain my scream.

**Bellamy's POV**

As we tumble in the cave I cover Clark's head to keep her from hitting it like I just did. I can't contain my joy at the fact that we have finally done it. We kissed. I told her that I love her and she said it back, actually, even better she said it to me first. I can't hide the smile forming on my face. She married me! Sure, it's not exactly real and she did it to get home, but I saw the real her in that moment. I saw her soul. Our magic and souls combined in that moment and I will never forget how whole I felt in that moment.

I frown when she suddenly pulls away from me. I instantly feel cold and shudder. When I see the expression on her face my spirits drop.

"Princess? What's wrong?" I ask as I feel my world start to crumble. I reach for her to stop her, but she rushes off away from me.

She regrets it. She really did all of it to just get back. I slump down and lean against the cool wall of the cave. What can I do to prove that this is real? Sure, it has happen faster than you'd expect to fall in love, but I know I have fallen for her. I will not lose her. And I have a little help seeing how I've seen that it works out for us. The warning hits me again: _You've changed enough already._

She saved me from my worst fear. She was able to pull me out of that prison. The moment before she pulled me out hits me again. I can see the dungeon and the man in front of me. I hear his voice like acid crawl over my skin. _"You will die, but first I need to take care of the others. Tell Raven to go forward with the plan at first light. Leave no witnesses."_

How could I be so careless? I jump to my feet and rush to the exit of the cave. I let myself get distracted. As I step out into the morning air I can see the sun starting to rise. Whatever is going to happen it will be soon. I hear Clarke scream and I see red. Before I can even take a step I shift and end up stepping on her foot. I'm somehow in front of her. I grab her shoulders to steady us both.

"Bellamy? How did you get here?" Clarke asks through already tearful eyes.

"I don't know. What happened?" I ask as I wipe away a tear that has escaped.

She doesn't answer; just looks behind me. I turn to see what has caught her attention. When I see it I am crushed. We're too late. Whatever Raven was going to do has already happened.

"Clarke, we need to run." I try to lead her away from the scene in front of us, but she won't budge. "Forgive me." I say as I grab her hands and think of the meadow, praying to the spirits that this will work.

We shift for a second before it halts. "No, we need to help them. There's worse coming." Clarke's voice sounds distant.

"How do you know?" I ask her.

"_You have to get out of the crack. You have an hour at most to get out before you're all dead." _The voice is in my head, but it is not my own.

"What is happening? Who are you?" I ask out loud.

"_It's a trap. They don't want to leave Ark Kingdom. They are just working on getting rid of all of us with magic. They plan to kill you all. We thought we were helping, but they lied to us. You have to run."_

"We can't go out. There are people on the other side. They will try to kill us. When need time to plan an attack." Clarke says in a whisper.

"We don't have time for it. We just have to hope that we can survive. We need to get the others." I grab her hand and we shift, but not far. We end up at camp and see a group of scared people.

**A/N Thanks for reading. Hope you're enjoying it. Yes, Remy I have seen Legend of the Seeker. I love the show. It gave me the idea of how I could use the acid fog in a different way from the show. **


	30. Chapter 29

**Raven's POV**

"Yes, sir. We will get right on it." I tell the guard after he announces the next mission.

"_He is lying." _Wick says into my mind.

"_About what?" _ I ask as I look around to find him. He nods his head to me and motions to the door. He walks outside. After a few moments of waiting I excuse myself and follow him outside.

"_Take a left. There is an underground room. I left the door unlocked. Come in and close the door behind you." _He tells me.

I look around and see that no one is watching me so I rush to the left. I step into a barn and see a doorway in the ground. It has two big doors that I have to pull open to see a set of muddy stairs. I look behind me again and step down into the darkness. Once the doors close behind me it is pitch black. I can't even see my hand that's right in front of me.

"Wick?" I call into the darkness.

"Here. Hurry up." Suddenly I can see when a torch is lit. Wick is standing at the bottom of the stairs with a grim look on his face.

As I step closer I can see a look in his eyes and it's not a happy look. He looks angry. I've never seen him look so serious. He's always busy making me laugh or working. He's always happy it seems. This is a side of him I hope I won't see too often.

Just as I get to the bottom of the stairs my shoe slips on some mud and I fall forward. Wick catches me after dropping the torch on the rocky ground.

"Woah there, Birdy. I know you're excited to see me but there's no need to jump into my arms." He teases. If not for his voice sounding so dry I would be able to lie to myself and believe that this were just a normal day.

"What's going on?" I ask as I try to untangle myself from him. He holds me tight and even pulls me closer.

"Shh." He whispers against my ear.

Then, before I can ask why his lips are on mine. His hands move all over my body finally landing on my hips. He pulls me even closer so that I can feel his beating heart. I try to fight him, but when he starts to pull away my hands shoot to his back and hold him where he is. I barely hear a sound behind me. There's a bang and some coughing. Then someone apologizes and there's another slamming sound.

Wick practically drops me when he jumps back.

"Okay, they're gone. We're safe." He says as if unaffected by what just happened.

"Oh, you heard them coming? That's why…" I trail off as I motion my hand to my lips. I can't look at him. I can't believe I not only let him kiss me but I kissed him back and he didn't even mean it. It was just for a cover. I'm an idiot.

"_Don't worry, Birdy. I did mean it." _His voice washes over my coursing mind.

"Get out of my head, Wick." I glare at him and try to stop thinking about him and his soft lips.

"Don't worry. I don't have to read your mind to know what you're thinking. It's just more fun that way." He winks.

"Why am I down here?" I blurt out.

"Right." His smile is replaced by a grimace. "They don't plan to help the 100. They're going to take them all out. They don't want us to get out of Ark Kingdom. They will destroy every last one of us before letting us go free."

"Wait. Who are they? Why wouldn't they want to go to Old Kingdom? We're dead if we stay. We need to get out there." I say thinking of all of the things Abigail has been telling me.

"I'm not sure who they are exactly. I know a few of them, but it doesn't matter. The communication and testers we sent with them are what they will use to bring them all down. We need to go and help them before it's too late."

"We?" I ask confused. "How are _we _going to get there?"

"Well you can do your thing and I'll tag along." He says as if he's done it all the time.

"You'll tag along. How?" I ask. I have never been able to take someone with me not even Finn. That's how he got caught. We were together in a restricted area. When the guards found out I had tried to get us both out but couldn't. I had decided to stay when Finn made me leave. And there are not many people that can go against Finn's wishes.

"I have a feeling that I can connect to your magic." He says and grabs my hands.

"What are you doing?" I ask feeling more nervous than I have in months.

"Just relax. This won't hurt." He says as I feel his cool magic wash over me. I feel him in my mind as he pushes his way deeper. "Now think of the camp. Think of where we need to be and take us there."

I do what he says and feel myself start to transport. As soon as I move though I feel a searing pain in my hands. It's as if I'm trying to jump while my hands are tied to the ground. I can't move.

"_Keep trying. We can do this. Take my strength. Birdy, you can do this. Believe."_

And just like that we tumble to the ground. We are by the river where I left Finn the last time. I am on top of Wick and our limbs are tangled. I'm sure we make quite the pair. We are both breathing hard as we try to take in the gravity of what just happened. I actually was able to transport us both. It worked.

"_Of course it worked. It was my idea."_

"What did I say about staying out of my head?" I shove myself away from Wick and sit up. Before he can respond I hear a high-pitch scream followed by a man shouting.

"We need to hurry." Wick jumps to his feet and starts off towards the sound. "It's already starting."


	31. Chapter 30

**Octavia's POV**

I hate that I have fought with Bellamy. I hate that he didn't even listen. As I left camp I saw him go to her. He went to her even after I told him about seeing her with Finn. He's an idiot. There is a flash of light and then they are both gone. I stare at the space that they were just in and can't figure out what has happened.

"Tell me, where is my brother." I say to the wind.

"He is with her. They will be safe if they are together." The breeze whispers.

"But, she's a liar. She's using him." I groan and kick a rock.

"No, that was not her you say. You should know better. Listen, see, pay attention." The breeze dies after that warning.

"Great. Even the wind has left me." I sigh and continue on the path that I was following.

"Octavia, we have news." A bird chirps into my ear after landing on my shoulder.

"What is it?" I ask, not in the mood for animal gossip. Ever since I was little and found out that I could communicate with practically all living things that was the worst part of it.

"Danger is coming. Run!" It squawks before flying away.

"Run, Octavia." A rabbit leaps towards a bush and disappears behind it.

I hear footsteps behind me as I start to run towards a place to hide. There is a large boulder ahead of me. If I can make it to it then I can hide. I grab the side of it to help swing my body to the back of it. The momentum is so strong that even when I see the man there I can't stop. I slam into him and he twists me around. He is holding a dagger to my throat before I can even take a breath.

"Speak and you die." He growls into my ear. He has a thick beard that chaffs against my neck. He starts to walk backwards dragging me along with him. I try to walk with him but he's moving too fast causing me to stumble.

"Keep up." He growls again. This time the dagger pierces the skin at my throat. I can feel a warm trail of blood ooze from the wound. I can't hold back a whimper.

"I said to stay quiet!" The man hisses and drops me to the ground. I crumple at his feet. He raises his hand that holds the dagger and slams it hilt first against my head.

The next thing I know I wake suddenly strewn across his back. My head is pounding. I lift my head to look around but can't see anything that helps me know where I am. It all looks the same. We could have been walking for hours or seconds.

"You're awake. Walk." The man growls before tossing me to the ground. I wasn't expecting it and land badly. A sharp pain shoots up from my ankle. I yelp and grab it forgetting about my company.

"Quiet!" He slaps me across the face with such force that my entire body shakes. "Get up."

I try to but as soon as my weight hits my injured ankle I crumple again. "I can't."

"Get up. Walk." He leans down so I can smell his rotten breath and caresses my cheek with his dagger.

"I can't. I'm hurt." I look him in the eye. Just like with the bear I found in the forest you can't show fear or they will win. I lift my chin and feel the blade dig into my cheek. I don't care.

"Then I have no use for you." He pulls the dagger back and I know that he is going to kill me.

I shuffle backwards as quick as I can, but don't get far before he is on top of me. His weight holds me in my spot. I can barely breathe as his body covers mine. I scream and scratch my fingers across his face. He howls, groans, and then falls forward. I feel his last breath on my neck and then he is still. What happened? I know that my feeble slap couldn't have hurt him that badly.

Then I hear someone running to us. From my position I can only see shoes and they are not ones I recognize. I stay completely still in an attempt of looking dead. The weight of the dead man on top of me is soon lifted. I take in a deep greedy breath forgetting that someone else is here. I look up to see a man with a dark complexion and warm eyes. He is kneeling over me holding a dagger that is dripping with blood.

"Please don't kill me." I whisper.

"You speak our language?" He looks baffled. "Come, we must go before the others find us."

He lifts me into his arms and starts to run. I can hear people behind us but somehow I know that I am safe.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Lincoln of the Veil." He says in a rich voice. "Rest now. You are hurt."

His footsteps and the pain in my head lull me to sleep.


	32. Chapter 31

**Bellamy's POV**

A hush falls over the group when Clarke and I appear in front of them. We are on a rock which makes it easy to see everyone. I quickly scan the crowd looking for Octavia. I can't see her. Did she really leave? Did someone take her? Is she okay?

I feel a hand on my arm and look down to see Clarke's blue eyes on me. "I can't see her either." She whispers.

"Do you think she's okay?" I ask trying to ignore the impatient huffs from the crowd of scared teens.

"I hope so." Clarke lets her hand slide down my arm. I instantly know what she plans to do. "We can find out. I think."

"Yes." I tell her and just before her hand touches mine I have thoughts only for Octavia.

When our skin touches we shoot through space. I feel sick as we crash to the ground. We are near a cave. I can hear Octavia's voice. She sounds scared. I drag Clarke with me as I sprint to the cave's entrance. Octavia starts to scream and I can't control myself. I pull out my dagger and don't pay attention to anything else. Her wails are getting worse as we get closer.

I hear Clarke saying something, but I can't focus on her words. I lift the ground below us and shoot it forward. We are practically flying by the time I can see her. She is whimpering, lying in the corner against the wall of the cave. There is a man holding her down, covering her mouth and twisting her foot. When he sees me he throws a blade so fast that I have no chance to block it. I thankfully turn fast enough so it just slices my arm. I ignore the pain and with the flick of my hand the man slams against the wall. Then rocks wrap around his hands and feet to hold him in place.

He starts shouting at the top of his lungs words that I can't understand. He is straining against his earthy shackles. I flick my wrist again and another rock covers his mouth. His eyes bulge and I can hear him growling. I hear another whimper and fall to my knees beside my sister.

"O, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" I ask as I brush the hair away from her sweaty brow. "What has he done to you?"

"Nothing. Bell, he saved me." She says through obvious pain. "Let him down."

"No. What's wrong?" I ask when she groans again.

"My ankle." She motions to it and I look down to see that it's bruised and swollen.

"Here." Clarke, who I had completely forgotten about, leans forward and lightly touches Octavia's foot. From Clarke's hand I see a blue glow that matches her eyes. Then, unlike any time before when she's healed someone I feel something inside of me. It feels as if she is taking from my power. I notice that the glow has turned from blue to purple. Within no time she pulls her hand back and Octavia's ankle looks completely normal.

"That was fast." I say as I feel warmth spread through me.

"Yes, strange." She says it in a way that makes me think that she's not really talking to me.

"What is going on?" Octavia asks as she sits up straighter.

"That's what we want to know?" I tell her.

"Lincoln saved me. He kept me from getting killed." She gives the man a look and says something that I can't understand. "Now, let him down."

Regretfully, I flick my wrist and let the rocks meld back into the wall. The man drops and barely manages to catches himself before crashing to the ground. He steps past me to Octavia. I want to stop him, but Clarke holds me back. My fists clench when the man takes my sister into his arms. When he kisses her I clear my throat. Octavia pulls back and gives me a nervous smile.

"This is Lincoln. Lincoln this is my brother, Bellamy and his wife, Clarke." She motions to us each in turn.

"Wife?" Clarke and I both ask at the same time. We look at each other and Clarke looks shocked. I know I look the same.

"You forget brother that the spirits speak to me. They have told me many things and from your reaction I know that they are true." She smirks at me.

"What do you mean the spirits speak to you?" Clarke asks.

"What? Your husband hasn't told you?" She glares at Clarke before meeting my eyes. I glare right back.

"O, this is not the time. We can talk about this later. Right now we have to get to camp. Someone is trying to kill us all. We're all in danger. Meet us there." I squeeze Clarke's hand and she gives me a weak smile. Then we shift. I blink as we appear again on the rock in front of the group. They go silent and look at us with scared eyes.

"We are in danger! Ark Kingdom seeks to destroy us!" I yell to the crowd. There are gasps and sounds of disagreement. "They are already on their way. There are those in the Kingdom who plan to get rid of us all and to never go to the Old Kingdom. We must go through the veil. We must escape before we all parish!"

"How?" Miller calls out.

"Why should we believe you?" Murphy yells.

"You should believe him because it's true. We were sent here to do what he says." I hear the same voice that gave me the warning earlier. A man that I don't recognize steps up onto the rock beside me. He has messy, blonde hair and a machine in his hands. A girl with black hair and dark eyes joins us.

"Kill them!" Someone shouts and I see a dagger flying through the air. I stop it right before it hits the man beside me. All eyes fall back on me.

"You will not harm them!" I demand. "He is the one who has warned us. They are here to help."

_We must speak. Alone. _

"We can talk in our cave. Then we will get moving." I tell him. Clarke is looking on with confusion. I turn back to the crowd. "Pack your belongings. We will leave in an hour."

Only a few people shuffle off. The rest of them stay frozen.

"Pack and be ready to go or stay and die. The choice is yours." I tell the remaining group before stepping off of the rock.

"This way." I tell the man.


	33. Chapter 32

**Wick's POV**

_"__Bellamy trusts them. We're okay. He won't let anything happen to any of us."_

_"__If he even tries to touch her I will snap his neck." _

_"__I hope Octavia is at camp. She should be there by now. I need to talk to Lincoln. There's something about him. I wonder where his people are. Is it a trap? Will they follow him? Are they going to attack?"_

_"__Bellamy needs to stop worrying so much. I should calm him down. I can't touch him though. I can't let them see what we can do just yet."_

The voices are rushing through my mind. The thoughts go so fast that I can barely catch them before they are gone. Only Raven's thoughts are comfortable for me. I've been around her enough to be able to drown hers out. When we got to camp it was overwhelming; all of the voices. I could barely control myself long enough to ask to speak to Bellamy alone.

It was so intense that I couldn't even manage to speak aloud. I wish that Clarke weren't coming just because I have to focus on blocking two voice instead of one but I can tell from their thoughts that I couldn't get them to separate.

_"__Wick better know what he's doing."_ Raven's thoughts flow into my mind easing the tension somewhat.

_"__I do. But, keep an eye on them. They're keeping something hidden and I can't tell what it is." _I speak into Raven's mind after a moment longer to catch my thoughts.

_"__Wick, I'm fine. I can handle myself."_ She thinks back.

_"__I know, but please just stay back, okay? For once just do as I say." _I know that she probably won't but I have to at least try. This will be dangerous enough without me having to worry about her. If I didn't need her here I would have forced her to hide somewhere so I could know that she was safe. Granted I think I'm too selfish for that to ever work. I wouldn't want to be away from her.

"What is going on?" Bellamy's voice is harsh. He has his arms crossed and is standing as close as he can to Clarke without touching her.

"Some people in Ark Kingdom want to get rid of us with magic and they plan to start with you." I say with a raspy voice from lack of use.

"The man who got me to stab King Jaha?" He asks.

"Yes, well he's one of them but he's not the leader. He is a pawn just like you, just like me." I answer him and see Raven shift out of the corner of my eye.

"Okay, so what do we do? How can we stop them? Clarke speaks up. Bellamy nods his head and once again I am bombarding by their thoughts. It's always worse when strong emotions are connected.

"You two need to back up." Raven steps in front of me and grabs my hands. When her rough yet small hands cover mine I instantly feel better. "Try and clear your minds."

"Sorry." They say together or think. At this point I can't tell. I continue to focus on Raven's hands and her calming thoughts.

"Sorry about that." I say once I've blocked their thoughts again. "What was your question?"

"How do we stop them?" Clarke asks in an unsure voice.

"We don't. At least not yet." I add when I see the surprise and anger on their faces.

"Then why are you here?" Bellamy asks taking a step closer.

"I'm here to save your sorry butt. Raven and I can help you get through the veil. We can help keep you alive, but make it look like you are dead. That way we can have time to plan out what we're going to do."

"_I don't trust him. Not yet." _Clarke thinks and it's as if Bellamy can read her thoughts because he gives her a nod.

"Alright, how do you plan to help us get out of here?" He challenges.

I tell him about our plan with Raven's help to clarify at moments. Bellamy and Clarke both listen patiently and only interrupt to ask questions to clarify. After at least half an hour we decide that it will work and head back to camp to tell the others.

"I'm going to stay back here if that's okay with you." I say because I know that I won't be able to take so many thoughts especially from scared teenagers.

"Fair enough. Clarke, go ahead and tell them. Make sure that they are all ready. I'll stay here with our friends." Bellamy says and I can hear the silent fight they have. Without hearing the last comment I can tell that Bellamy has won when Clarke gives a slight nod of her head.

I watch in wonder as Bellamy reaches forward to lightly touch Clarke's hand. When they touch both of them look around and let out a sigh of relief at the same time. Their reaction strikes me as odd. I reach into their minds to see what they were expecting but only manage to be kicked out. That doesn't happen very often because people don't know how to block me, especially because they don't know what I can do.


	34. Chapter 33

**Clarke's POV **

I trudge up to the campsite alone. I still can't believe Bellamy made me come back without him. I know people will listen to me, but I don't know how he will be with Wick and Raven. I feel like there's something more going on, but I trust Bellamy.

"Hey, wait up. I want to come with you." Raven's voice stops me.

"Sure. Hurry." I say as I continue to walk fast. We don't have long before we have to get out of here.

"So, you're Clarke?" She says when she easily matches my stride.

"Yes." I say not knowing why she just asked such an obvious question.

"Your mother. I worked with her. She'd be glad to know you're okay." She says.

"My mother is worried about me? Ha!" I scoff at Raven.

"Why would you say it like that? She's risked everything to keep you alive. You'd be dead already if she hadn't fought to keep you alive. You all would have been floated if she hadn't come up with this crazy idea. Your mother is a hero."

"Maybe to you, but to me she is a traitor and murderer. I wouldn't have been in danger if she hadn't got my father floated. I know what she's done so please don't waste our time defending that witch."

"Unbelievable. You still don't get it do you." She grabs my arm as I start to walk again. "No, wait. You need to hear this."

"No, I don't. Let go of my arm before I make you." I glare at her and try to hold back the tears of anger and hurt.

"You couldn't make me even if you could do more than heal." Raven laughs at me and that's my undoing. All of the anger that I've held in for so long is released. I feel a power meld with mine just like when I was healing myself. I can feel Bellamy's consciousness in my mind. He knows something is wrong.

Raven is flung through the air as a rope made of rock grabs her by the ankle. She stops right before flying through the veil. At this point I can't tell who is screaming louder her or me.

"Are you crazy? How are you doing this?" Raven looks wild with her hair swinging around her face. She is dangling upside down being held up by a stone noose around her foot.

"Clarke, Princess. You need to take a breath." Bellamy's voice breaks through the angry haze in my mind.

"Bell?"

"Yes, princess. I'm here. I'm going to help you bring her down, okay?" His hands slide gently over my own. That's when I notice that my hands are above my head and pointing at Raven.

They touch of his callused hands makes me relax into him. He's standing behind me with his arms around me. My back is against his chest and I feel safe. He slowly pulls my hands down and I watch in wonder as Raven is brought down. Wick catches her before she hits the hard earth.

"Okay, princess. It's going to be okay." Bellamy says as his arms wrap me in a warm hug. I turn so my face can rest against his chest. My tears soak into his tunic.

"What is happening to me?" I sob.

"I think we have bonded."

"What?"

"It's a very old magic. I remember reading about it. It's when two souls combine. Our powers have joined as our souls have. That's how you were healed. It wasn't you healing yourself. I healed you, I think."

I look up to meet his eyes. He releases me with one hand so he can wipe the tears away. His hand slides from my cheek to the back of my neck pulling me even closer to him. He asks me with his eyes and I give a subtle nod. He leans down so that our lips can touch.

He tastes of fire and magic. Our tongues battle just like our magic battles for control. I finally for the first time since my father was floated feel at peace. I open my eyes to see his burning into my soul. Neither of us blinks. We finally pull away just to come up for air. He rests his forehead against mine and I know I'm grinning like a fool.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Wick's harsh voice destroys the moment that we were having. I look at him and see a sword that he's pulled from his belt.


	35. Chapter 34

**Bellamy's POV**

I can't stop my fingers from brushing against my lips as I turn towards Wick. I can still feel the heat and magic from Clarke's mouth. I take a couple of deep, calming breathes and then look over at an irate man.

"What. Just. Happened?" He hisses from where he's standing with Raven tucked under his arm.

"I'm sorry Raven. I really didn't mean to do that." Clarke waves her hand to encompass all of the rocks around us.

"I know. I think you were more afraid then I was." She says in an understanding voice. "Plus, I'm the one who upset you so I'm sorry."

"No, Raven. This was all her. She lost it." Wick glares at Clarke. "And you," he shoves me in the chest with his finger and then pulls out a small dagger with his other hand. "You let this happen."

"Wick, really it's not like that. I didn't even know I could do that." Clarke pleads with him and tries to step in front of me. I push her behind me and pull my own sword.

"Stop! Wick put that away right now. Bellamy you and Clarke are safe. Drop it." Raven shoves herself between Wick and me.

From the looks between Wick and Raven I can tell that they're having a silent argument. It doesn't seem to be going well until Wick's eyebrows shoot up and he looks over at me, then Clarke, and back to me.

"Are you too really bonded?" He asks me with a look that tells me if he doesn't like the answer he'll throw me through the veil.

I nod my head slowly. "Yes, I think we are. That's why Clarke doesn't know how to control the rocks. That's my magic, not hers."

"Wow, that is, wow. That explains a lot actually. It's been bothering me that you two can block me from your minds and now I know why." He rubs his goatee while thinking.

"We can block you?" Clarke finally speaks up.

"Yes, you can, not always but you have been able to keep me from seeing certain things. With your bond you have formed your own connection which makes it a lot harder for me to swim through your minds. That's why your thoughts are so overpowering. Emotions make them worse and that bond of yours is pure emotion and magic." He explains.

"As great as this is that you're getting along again we really need to go." Raven says and grabs Wick's hand. "Here, just focus on my thoughts. We need you with us."

Wick nods his head and closes his eyes.

"What's he doing?" I ask as we start to walk and he doesn't open his eyes.

"He's looking through my eyes and well kind of hiding in my mind. It's the only way we've found that he can stand big crowds of people." She tells us.

"Does it work with anyone?" Clarke asks.

"Not that we can tell. I think it's just me, but that's probably because we're together so much." She shrugs her shoulders and we step around a boulder that is at the edge of camp.

I see a big crowd of kids and young adults grouped together with bags and other supplies. They look scared and lost.

"I hope that you are packed. We will be going now. I want everyone to get into groups of about ten people. You will watch out for each other. Monty, Jasper I want your group in the front leading with Finn. Clarke and I will bring up the rear. If anything happens just keep going. Get as many people out of here as you can. Understood?" I shout so that all can hear me.

"Yes!" They cheer as one. I know they are scared, but I'm glad that we have a brave bunch.

Monty, Jasper, and Finn start off in the direction of the crack and the others follow. As they pass I watch for Octavia. I still haven't seen her when the stragglers of the pack finally pass by. I look at Clarke and see a smile spread across her face. I look in the direction that she's looking and see Octavia with Lincoln behind her.

I open my arms and Octavia runs into them. "Sister, I have been worried. Please don't ever leave me again. I can't lose you." As I say the last part my eyes connect with Clarke's and I see her eyes widen when she realizes that I'm talking to her more than O.

"I'm sorry, but we got held up. We're in trouble."

"Yes. Wick and Raven came to warn us. We're getting out."

"No, it's not about them. It's the people of the veil. They're coming for us. They don't want your people to find the passage to the old world. We are the protectors of the veil and you are a threat to it. If you step outside the veil you will be declaring war against my people." Lincoln says in a sorrowful voice.

"But if we stay we will die." Clarke whispers.


	36. Chapter 35

**Bellamy's POV**

"Well then I guess we need to get ready to fight." I say.

"But, how will we? We don't have weapons." Clarke says and for the first time I see a weakness in her.

"We'll figure something out princess. I assure you, we will not die today." I grab her hand with my own and our surroundings blend and spin around us until we land in our meadow. This time though there is no one around. We are completely alone and I wish that we could just stay here forever.

"Clarke, I can tell that you're scared; you don't think that we can do this but I know we can." I place my finger under her chin to lift it up so she's looking at me.

"I'm not scared. I'm terrified. I can't lose you too." She says as a lone tear slides down her cheek.

"You won't. You will never lose me. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." I say trying to get her to laugh. She doesn't but I do see a small smile.

"I've already lost so many, my dad, Atom, Wells." She sucks in a breath of air to keep from crying. My mind flashes back to when I heard her screaming. I had thought she was hurt. It was the moment that I knew something had changed between us. I had seen him in my mind before I got there. We haven't talked about his death. I knew it was bothering her but I also knew that it was better to let her bring it up.

"We've all lost someone, Clarke. That is why I need you to be strong. You're my rock. I need your strength or else I will crumble just like the sand when the wind picks up." I wrap my arms around her and her arms slip around my waist. She's holding so tightly that it actually hurts but I don't tell her because it also makes me feel stronger.

"But, what are we going to do?" She whimpers.

"We are going to catch our breath and then go back to face this head on."

"Actually, I think I might have an idea." She pulls back. "It's crazy but I think it might work, at least until we can find a better solution. We need to get to the group before they go through the crack."

I glow with pride at her power. I can tell that she's still scared from the slight shaking of her hand, but she won't let that stop her. I think of Monty and Jasper who are at the front of the group and within a moment we are in front of them. Clarke smiles at them when they all stop walking and look in awe.

"How?" Monty asks.

"Clarke, what is going on?" Finn asks stepping in front of the others. I don't like how close he is standing to Clarke but I know now isn't the time to mention that.

"We have another enemy. They are waiting for us on the other side." The group breaks out into gasps and shouts.

"Quiet!" I bellow above the noise. "We will be okay. Clarke has a plan. Listen to her."

"They are expecting us to come out at the crack, so we are going to go underneath." She says and instantly I understand the plan.

"She's insane. We don't have time to dig a hole big enough for us to escape. We'll be killed by our own Kingdom before we make it." Murphy says. Others shout their agreement.

"Silence! We have a way through. We just need for you to be ready. We will have to move fast if this will work."

_"__Do you really think you can do it?" _Wick asks into my mind.

"We can and we will do this!" I answer his question for everyone to hear. As I say the last word I slam my foot down and will the earth to move away from it. The rock moves enough so that two people could walk side by side comfortably. It goes about ten feet down before turning towards where we are headed.

"Bell, we need some torches or something." Clarke says.

"Yes. Anything else?" I ask her.

"Not that I can think of yet."

I turn back to the group. "We need anything that can be used as torches. Pass anything that can be used."

A boy named Miller walks forward. He holds out his hands and balls of fire appear above them. "Will this work?"

"Yes. Anyone else?" I ask.

"How about this?" Harper comes forward and the air around her shimmers. Then tiny lights that look like fireflies float out around her.

"Good. Miller you will go with us at the front and Harper you will stay towards the back." I announce and they nod. Miller doesn't hesitate before hopping down into the hole.

I see Octavia, Lincoln, Wick, and Raven turn the corner just as I'm helping drop Clarke into the hole. I almost drop her when I see a cloud of butterflies behind them. The butterflies are brightly colored and seem to have their own light source. They shoot down into the hole and it is lit completely. I hop down bring the ground up to meet me. Then I grab Clarke's hand and together we push the ground out of our way. We continue to push it and walk forward. I hear the others join us but hold my concentration on the earth.

After we've been doing this for over an hour we stop to take a break. There is a rumbling sound and the earth starts to shake. It must be what Ark Kingdom planned for us. I wrap my arm around Clarke and tuck her underneath my arm to keep rubble from falling on her. I also try to catch the rocks from falling on others but there are too many. A big rock gets loose and starts to fall. A girl screams and a boy hollers. Then it bounces as if it's hit a net and doesn't fall any farther.

I see Jasper and Monty standing above the crowd with their hands raised. They are somehow keeping the rocks from hitting anyone. A loud crash brings my attention to the front of our tunnel and I look just in time to see it crumble. After the dust settles I see a dozen men and women dressed in animal skins.

"Did you think you were the only ones who could dig?" A woman, who clearly is in charge snarls at me. "Hand over your leader in one hours time or we will kill you all."


	37. Chapter 36

**Clarke's POV **

After the woman speaks our hundred lose it. They all start to murmur amongst each other. I occasionally hear mine and Bellamy's names above the whispers. I look at Bellamy who seems to be thinking hard.

"What are we going to do?" I ask him. And before he can answer my thoughts are whisked off to the day that I found out was happening back at Ark Kingdom.

_"__Jake, we can't tell them. It will cause riots. King Jaha won't be able to control the people." My mom's hushed voice wafts up to my room where I am drawing. _

_"__Abigail, we can't just let it go. The people need to know that they are in danger." My dad answers._

_"__No, if you tell they will float you. I can't live without you. I need you. Clarke needs you. Promise me that you won't do this. Please, I'm begging you Jake. Just let the council work on it."_

_"__I'm sorry, my love. I just can't I am thinking of you and Clarke. She needs to be able to grow up in a world where she doesn't have to hide who she really is. She has so much power inside her that she must keep hidden."_

_"__Jake, it's for the best. We are safe here. Out there we will be out numbered. We don't even know what's out there. Are the stories true? Are there people out there? Or is it a cursed land that will destroy anyone who steps foot on it?"_

_"__We can only know if we go."_

_"__Dad, what are you talking about?" I ask after stepping into the room._

_"__Nothing, Clarke. Go back to sleep." My mom says._

_"__No, Abi. She deserves to know." _

_"__Fine, Jake, go ahead and tell her." My mom throws her arms up in anger. "I can't be here for this. Clarke, honey, please just go back to your room and forget what you've heard."_

_I just shake my head and take a seat on a chair by the fire. My mom walks out of the room making sure to slam the door behind her._

_"__Clarke, my sweet girl, we're in danger. It's no longer safe in Ark Kingdom. The veil is failing and our King and his council want to keep us in the dark. I told them about it and they just brushed it off. They don't think that something as powerful as the veil could fail but it will and soon."_

_"__What are we going to do?"_

_"__You are going to do nothing. You will watch over your mother. I will make sure that our people know the truth. I need you to know that I love you so much. I will never leave you alone. I have seen a vision. You will find someone who will keep you safe. Trust your heart." _

_I leap into his open arms because I somehow know that this will be our last moment together. After I have shed as many tears as I have, he pats my back a final time and then gently eases me off his lap._

_"__I must go. May we meet again." He gives me a final hug._

_"__May we meet again." I respond and squeeze him as tight as I can. _

"Clarke, I will go. When they have me get our people to safety." Bellamy says pulling me out of my final moments with my father.

"No. You will not go. I won't let you. They'll kill you."

"They can try, but at least this way you can get out. Our people can live."

"There has to be another way." I plead with him.

"There isn't. It's already been decided." He pulls me to him and kisses me for all to see. "I love you."

"I love you too." I can feel a tear sliding down my cheek.

"May we meet again." He whispers and I kiss his cheek.

"May we meet again." I fling my hands down causing a hole to appear beneath Bellamy. He falls into the sink hole and I run to the woman who is standing with her people waiting for our response.

"I am their leader. Let them go and I will come with you."

"You heard her!" The woman shouts. "Tie her up and head to the sky!"

A burly man wraps a rough rope around my wrists and then I feel the earth shake as we head to the surface. I am finally getting to the other side of the veil and I'm a prisoner. I will most likely die before I get to eat from the magical trees I've read about or drink from the ever flowing rivers.

"Clarke!" Bellamy's voice sounds broken.


	38. Chapter 37

**Bellamy's POV**

"Clarke!" I call out and feel as if I am being ripped in half. Why would she do this to me? I at least could have taken the torture that I'm sure is coming her way. I race after them as I shoot upwards. I try to move the rocks above me to get to them but someone holds me back.

"Get off of me! Let go!" I yell and fight against their hold. I try to use the rocks to get them to let go, but they hold me steady.

"Stop, Bell. We can't save her. We can't get to them right now or they will kill us all." Octavia is next to me. I look over at her and can tell that she knows how hard this is for me.

"I don't care. I will go alone. There is no way that I'll let her die for me. It was supposed to be me that they took. I can't do this without her. We need her. I need her." My voice cracks.

"I know, Bell. But we need to be smart about this. She went with them so that we could have time to come up with a plan. We will save her in time, but for now I need you to be strong. I need you to be the leader that you've always been." Octavia helps me up as the arms around me loosen. I turn around to see that it was Lincoln holding me.

Behind him is a stressed looking Wick holding tightly to Raven.

"You!" You had to have known what she was going to do!" I run at him and slam my hands against his chest. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I didn't know. I swear. Remember what I said about it being hard to read you? Well she used that against me. She brought down that wall and all of your thoughts slammed into my mind so fast that I couldn't even see or hear until she was already gone." He frowns. "I'm sorry, really. I wish I could have stopped her. I wish I were stronger."

"Stop it, Wick. You are the strongest person I know." Raven says and glares at me. Then she turns back to Wick. "It's his own fault. If he didn't want her to go then he should have gone right when they asked for our leader."

"No, Raven. I know how he feels. I can not only see it I've felt it myself. He loves her. He wouldn't let her get hurt. He just wanted to find a way that none of us had to go." Wick rubs his hand on Raven's arm and all I can think is that I wish I could be holding Clarke like he's holding Raven.

"I think I know a way that we can get her back." Monty and Jasper walk up with a solemn looking Finn.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, we will sneak up on their camp. We have one of their own with us." He points to Lincoln who nods his head. "We all love Clarke even if we haven't been with her for long. She is the heart of us. She is the one who will get us home. We all need her; not just you." Monty continues.

"Also, we've all seen what you two can do together. We need you too so you can't give yourself up for her. Is there any way that you can get to her?" Jasper asks.

"No, I don't think so. We can only shift when we are together. When she was in danger once I could feel it and I was able to get to her, but it wasn't very far." I admit.

"Bell, just try." Octavia says and the others nod their heads.

"Okay, I need some space."

They all back up and I bring Clarke up in my mind. I can see her. She's scared. A woman is dragging her behind them. They are going too fast. She can't keep up with them. She trips. I call to her but she can't hear me. I reach down to help her up but she can't feel me.

"Clarke, please. Princess, I'm right here. Just reach out and I'll catch you."

Her head snaps up and she looks right at me. "Bell?"

"What was that?" A big man snaps at her and the woman tugs on the rope that's around her hands causing Clarke to fall forward.

"Nothing." She whispers, but gives me a look that makes me believe that she can still see me.

"Stay strong. I'm coming for you, Princess." I whisper before the image goes blurry.


	39. The End

**Clarke's POV**

I feel Bellamy as he is tugged away from me. I know that he wasn't really here, but I know that his spirit was. He is coming for me. I can't let him find me. If he does then they will hurt him too. I can't let them touch him. "Be strong Clarke. You can do this." I tell myself.

"Rest quickly." The woman who has been dragging me shoves me to the ground by the stream.

"Where are you taking me? What is going to happen to my people?" I ask the woman who is clearly the leader. She turns to look at me.

"What's your name?" She asks. She steps closer to me and a big man lays a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She brushes him off and whispers something in a language that I don't understand. Then she looks back at me.

"Why does my name matter? Just tell me what you plan to do to my people." I glare at her.

"Tell me your name?" She leans closer and pulls out a dagger. "Or I will gut you before you can even blink your eyes."

"Clarke. Who are you?" I stammer.

"Clarke?" She slides the dagger across her chin as if it's helping her mull my name over in her mind.

"Yes. Who are you?" I repeat my question.

"My name is Lexa and I have been waiting for you. It's lucky that you were the leader of your group. If not then that truly would have been a waste. Especially since I sent my warriors to kill all of the others. Imagine how hard it would have been if you were down there. I'd have to run back, stop the fighting, and hope that you hadn't been killed yet."

"Warriors?" Anger and fear course through my veins along with my barely controlled magic. "You said-"

"Yes, I said that I would take you and they would live. Ha! You are really as naïve as I've been told."

"By who?" I ask to keep her talking. I am trying to get the rope that's secured around my wrists loose so I need her distracted.

"Now Clarke, you know I can't give all of my secrets up to you just yet." She laughs and taps me on the nose. Now just remember that-"

A loud sound interrupts her. All of the people around me get matching expressions of fear on their faces.

"My queen, we must run. Now." The big man that tried to stop her earlier lowers a hand to help her up. She takes it and leaps gracefully to her feet.

"Carry the girl. She will slow us down and we must get away before the mountain men get to us." Lexi announces.

"No, just leave me to die. I will not come with you. I'll fight you every step of every-" Lexi flicks her wrist at me and my voice disappears.

"Silence. You will come and you will not fight or I will kill you." She threatens.

I couldn't care less. Why would I want to live without Bellamy and the others?

"We must hurry. They are almost here." Another woman says. "We'll hold them off. Get the girl to our camp."

"Yes, Indra. May we meet again." Lexa says as I am hauled up and flipped over the big man's shoulder. He starts to run causing me to bounce up and down. I squeal the first time and am grateful to hear my voice returned.

"Clarke!" I look up and see Bellamy behind us. He is practically flying to us. The ground below him is bringing him forward faster than we are moving. Within seconds he will be here.

Indra pops out from behind a bush and he just flicks his hand. A rock flies at her. She barely stops it with a quick swipe of her sword. They start to fight, Bellamy using rocks while she slices with her sword. It doesn't take long for her to catch his arm with the tip of her sword. I scream as pain rips through my arm. I look down and see nothing. Bellamy continues to fight as if his arm isn't bleeding like crazy.

A rock slams into Indra's foot causing her to curse and hop on the other.

"Enough! We must go before the mountain men get her. We won't be able to fight them right now." Lexa yells and all of her people freeze. A rock that was hovering over Indra's head crashes down on her. I watch her body go limp as she falls forward.

"You will let her go or I will end you." Bellamy's voice is harsher than I've ever heard it sound.

"You think you can take on all of us?" Lexa laughs and spits at him.

"All of you? No." He stomps his foot and a couple of sinkholes appear beneath Lexa's people. They fall before they can even scream. "You two? Yes, I can."

There are loud stomping sounds and the crunching of leaves as people run into the clearing where we are.

"Forget them. We will get them next time." Lexa tells her giant friend who is currently holding me. He drops me to the ground and starts to run.

"Princess!" Bellamy starts to run to me and I meet him halfway. "I thought you were dead. How could you leave me like that?"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't let them hurt you. I love you Bell." I touch my lips to his gently.

"I love you, too Princess." He murmurs against my lips. I hear a loud thunk and Bellamy falls against me.

"Clarke?" A man's voice says from behind Bellamy.

"Dad?' I look around Bellamy as he shakes his head and blinks a couple of times. He rubs his head and turns around to block me from the men.

"You finally made it. Where are the others?" He asks and opens his arms to me.

"Some are hiding. Others have been taken." Bellamy says. "How are you alive?"

"It's hard to explain. Who are you?" My dad gives Bellamy a stern look.

"I'm Clarke's husband, Bellamy."

"Husband? Your mother has said nothing about a wedding."

"My _mother _has said nothing about anything." I spit at him and walk back over to Bellamy.

"Bell, take me to our people." I grab his hand. I know that no matter what comes our way we can take it on together. Be it people from the grave or people from the veil.

"With pleasure." He says and the world spins around us.

**The End**

**A/N Thank you to all of you who have been reading Ark Kingdom! I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Stay tuned, I might just be writing a second one. Let me know if you want one.**


	40. Ark Kingdom 2

**A/N So, I just wanted to let you know for sure that this story is far from over. It's just that part one is over. I've started the second and I'd love if you could read it and let me know what you think. Here's the prologue for the second one. It's called Ark Kingdom: Magic Released.**

"Grandma! Grandpa! Story time!" Larkin yells in the way that only five year olds can. She looks just like her grandma did when she was little. Her hair is blonde and long. It has been put into pigtails to keep it out of her face and the dirt.

"Is it rainging then?" Clarke asks her granddaughter.

"Yes!" Larkin says as she leaps into her grandpa's outstretched arms.

"And it's natural this time, right?" Bellamy asks the little girl. He has to work hard to not laugh at the memory of when his only granddaughter had thrown a fit because the boys wouldn't let her play tag with them. She had been so mad that she made it hail and shot them at her brother and cousins. It had caused some problems for the crops but it all worked out in the end. It still was a great learning moment. He and Clarke had sat down with her and explained the importance of not abusing powers. When the sky cleared he sent her on her way to go outside again and had promised that the next rainy day he would finish the story.

"Alright, princess will you go get the boys. I know they'll want to hear the story too." He places her feet back on the ground so she can do as he's asked.

"Yes, Papa. Oh, and grandma can you make us some hot chocolate?" Larkin asks while skipping out the door. She knows that her grandma will do it because she's the nest grandma. Her mom, Aurora always tells her that Grandma is so good at being a grandma because of Grandpa. They fell in love fast and it never went away.

"She's just like you." Clarke tells her husband and laughs when he gives her a shocked look.

"She is adorable just like me and smart and attractive and strong and-" His compliments are cut short when his wife kisses him. He knows that she's just doing it to get him to be quiet, but he's okay with that.

"Ew!" Jace, their oldest grandson whines.

"Yeah, gross." Miller says, covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry boys; she's just so beautiful that I can't keep my hands off of her." Bellamy says to the horrified boys.

"Bell…" Clarke says in warning and then looks to her grandchildren. There are six of them so far and she couldn't be happier. "Alright kids, where did we leave off? Do you remember?"

"You and grandpa went into the crack of the veil and found that you had new powers." Jace says.

"Yeah, you could shift through time and space, but only if you were touching."

"No, remember Papa made it to her without touching."

"Once doesn't count."

"Let's not fight. What else happened?" Clarke says to calm the children.

"Well Ark Kingdom wanted to destroy you but Wick and Raven came to save you. They told you what was coming so that you could get away in time."

"Then you couldn't go through the veil because there were bad people waiting for you so you went underground."

"But they knew you were coming and met you there and grandma, you went with them. You were so brave."

"Grandpa you fought with _everyone_ and then went after her alone. You got to her just in time to save her."

"And your dad was there, but you thought he was dead. He shouldn't be there."

"Very good. Now let's continue. Bell do you want to start?" Clarke pats her husband's knee and waits for him to take them back to what happened so long ago.


End file.
